


Woodstock In My Mind

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction
Genre: 60s, Bottom Harry, Hippie Harry, M/M, Smut, Woodstock, businessmen Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Lipiec 1969 roku. Louis jest biznesmenem, który przyjaźni się z dużo młodszą od siebie dziewczyną, która wybiera życie hipisa zamiast konsumpcyjny świat w jakim została wychowana. Dzięki niej Tomlinson trafia na legendarny obecnie festiwal Woodstock i poznaję Harry'ego Stylesa; hipisa, w którym zakochuje się bez pamięci.Przeznaczenie nie patrzy na to gdzie i jak żyjemy, bo dla każdego świecą te same gwiazdy.Ostrzegam: seks, narkotyki, inne używki, dużo rozmów o literaturze





	Woodstock In My Mind

Louis Tomlinson był zdenerwowany, gdy jechał drogą szybkiego ruchu w całkowicie obcej dla siebie części Kalifornii. Przemierzał te tereny, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, jak pięknie wygląda początek zachodu słońca, gdy jest się w tak odludnym miejscu, gdzie jedynie kilka innych samochodów również podróżowało. Cóż, trzeba było przyznać, że raczej mało kto tutaj poruszał się tak drogim pojazdem, ale Louis jako wiceprezes wielkiej bankowej korporacji mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Jednak mimo że siedział w luksusowym samochodzie, gdzie nawet w eleganckich spodniach i koszuli mógł czuć się komfortowo, wciąż zżerał go stres.

Właściwie to Louis w swoim życiu od wielu lat był narażony na szarpnięte nerwy. Odkąd został wiceprezesem w firmie swojego ojczyma przez cały czas musiał zmierzać się z wieloma trudnościami, bo większość problemów spoczywała na jego głowie. Obecnie miał dopiero dwadzieścia osiem lat, ale tak wiele rzeczy spoczywało na nim, bo wciąż musiał udowadniać, że nie dostał pracy tylko ze względu na więzy rodzinne, a dlatego że był po prostu świetny. Idealnie znał więc na giełdzie i ekonomii, do tego miał smykałkę do interesów i to wszystko po prostu mu wychodziło dobrze. Poza tym, naprawdę kochał swoją pracę, bo pomimo wszelkiego stresu, na jaki był narażony przez większość czasu, denerwowania się na pracowników i wiecznego sprawdzania akcji, dzięki temu mógł pod koniec dnia usiąść w wielkim fotelu w swoim apartamencie, napawając się szklanką dobrego whisky i posłuchać jednego ze swoich ulubionych jazzowych albumów.

Nie miał żadnych problemów w życiu towarzyskim, bo większość przyjaciół znał albo z dzieciństwa albo ze studiów i mógł w całości na nich polegać. Za to odpuścił sobie wszelkie stałe związki, ale wcale nie dlatego, że nie miał na nie czasu. Czas jest czymś, co zawsze się znajdzie, jeśli ma się w sobie dostatecznie wiele chęci, z tym właśnie, że Louis takowych nie posiadał. Wolał na razie wiązać się raczej przelotnie, wystarczyło mu kilka spotkań z różnymi osobami lub podrywanie ludzi na noc na bankietach. Najczęściej te osoby znikały z jego mieszkania zanim sam się obudził, a jedynie czasami zostawały na śniadaniu czy kawie. I nieważne jak coś takiego wydawało się płytkie, lubił takie życie.

Wszystko zmieniło się jednak pewnego dnia, a może raczej nocy, gdy poznał tę osobę. Osobę, która wywróciła jego życie do góry nogami.

Poznali się na jednym z bankietów z rodzaju tych, gdzie wszyscy uczestnicy mają siebie dość i wcale nie chcą tam być, ale udają wszelkie towarzyskie relacje dla korzyści zawodowych. Jednak ona była całkiem inna. Wydawała się młodsza od Louisa, ale przyszła ze sporo starszym od siebie mężczyzną, którego Louis doskonale rozpoznawał, bo wykupił wiele akcji jego firmy, tym samym stając się ważnym udziałowcem. Fakt faktem widział go już z młodymi kobietami, ale nie aż tak młodymi, bo ta wydawała się być nieco po dwudziestce. W normalnej sytuacji kompletnie by to zignorował i wciąż udawał, że jest dobrze, ale tym razem nie mógł patrzeć, gdy ta dziewczyna w ciemnozielonej sukience stoi samotnie na tarasie, popijając martini, podczas gdy jej partner flirtował z kelnerkami lub innymi kobietami. Musiał do niej podejść i po prostu z nią porozmawiać, żeby przekonać się, dlaczego tak piękna osoba jak ona zadaję się z podstarzałym facetem, zarabiającym na giełdzie.

Nie zaczął oczywiście rozmowy w ten sposób, bo Louis Tomlinson może i nie miał szacunku do samego siebie, ale zdecydowanie miał szacunek do innych i należał do taktownych osób. Dlatego też usiadł obok niej bez słowa podsuwając koleje martini, wzięte wcześniej z baru, a sam zadowolił się whisky. Obydwoje oparli się o pięknie żłobiony marmur, który ogradzał taras. Louis, wciąż milcząc wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i podsunął ją dziewczynie. Ta wzięła jednego i nie musiała nic mówić, bo Tomlinson od razu podsunął ogień, przyglądając się jak przymyka oczy, gdy zaciąga się, żeby papieros dobrze się podpalił. Ruch ten wydawał się dla niej naturalny, co musiało oznaczać, że pali, ale jednocześnie była przyzwyczajona do tego, że ktoś jej odpala, a nie musi robić to sama. I gdy podczas zaciągania się, spojrzała na niego spod niesamowicie długich rzęs, wydychała dym, jak gdyby ten tytoń i substancje smoliste było najlepszym, co mogłaby mieć w ustach, bez zawahania mógł stwierdzić, że jest typem dziewczyny, której mężczyźni sami podsuwają papierosy, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć ten uśmiech i cudowne ruchy dłonią, gdy trzymała go pomiędzy długimi palcami.

– Dziękuję – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili milczenia, gdy ogień docierał już powoli do filtra. Wypuściła mocno powietrze, a biały dym uniósł się do góry i szybko rozpłynął się w ciemności nieba. – Właśnie tego potrzebowałam.

– Papierosa i drinka?

– I chwili milczenia – dodała, stukając palcem w papierosa, żeby na ziemię uleciał popiół. Zaciągnęła się po raz ostatni, tym samym sprawiając, że ogień doszedł już do filtra, a ona postawiła pionowo pet na marmurze. Louis przez chwilę zastanowił się nad ironią tego widoku, bo coś sprawiało, że bogatość tego kamienia i prawdziwość wypalonego papierosa idealnie ze sobą współgrały, i tworzyły w swej brzydocie coś pięknego. – Ugh, Marlboro. Jak bardzo słabe jest twoje życie, że je palisz?

– Strzelam, że nie bardziej niż twoje, bo właśnie bierzesz drugiego – uznał ze śmiechem, gdy dziewczyna wzięła z paczki kolejnego papierosa, gdy go jej podsunął. Nie sięgnęła sama po zapalniczkę, a jedynie czekała aż Louis jej podpali.

– Ja sama wolę mentolowe – wzruszyła ramionami, wskazując na marmur i zaciągając się dymem. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, gdy go wydychała i pomimo tego, że w drugiej dłoni trzymała drinka gest ten wydawał się tak dziecinny, że Louis poważnie zastanowił się, czy aby iluzja jej dwudziestu paru lat nie została stworzona przez mocny makijaż i dorosły strój.

– Ile właściwie masz lat? – zapytał nagle, a ta pochyliła się nad jego twarzą, odsuwając dłoń z papierosem na bok i uśmiechając się.

– Wystarczająco, żeby palić – powiedziała, ale Tomlinson dojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami w iście ojcowskim stylu. – Dwadzieścia jeden.

– Skończone? – upewnił się, a ta pokręciła przecząco głową. – A za ile?

– Za dwa miesiące – powiadomiła go, co trochę uspokoiło jego sumienie. On w jej wieku już dawno palił i to na pewno nie mentolowe. – I dwa lata.

– Czyli masz osiemnaście lat? – przeraził się, ale ta nawet nie wysiliła się na potwierdzenie tego. – Cholera, on teraz naprawdę przesadził. Wiem, że woli młodsze, ale ty... – spojrzał na nią z żalem. – Zastanawia mnie jedynie, dlaczego się na to godzisz? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że go kochasz, on praktycznie cały czas flirtuje z innymi kobietami, co chwilę ma kogoś nowego...

– Wiem – stwierdziła. – Dlatego z całego serca go nienawidzę, ale wciąż kocham. I pewnie będzie tak zawsze, nieważne ile razy mnie skrzywdzi. I tutaj nie chodzi nawet o to, że jest bogaty, bo często to przynosi więcej szkód niż pożytku.

– Czy on jest dla ciebie kimś więcej sponsorem? – zapytał się Louis, czując ogromny smutek, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest ona zakochana w jakieś trzydzieści lat starszym od siebie mężczyźnie.

– Oczywiście, że tak – zgodziła się, kiwając głową. – Jest moim ojcem.

– Co? – otrząsnął się Tomlinson.

– Kathleen Hood – wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. – Ty musisz być...

– Louis Tomlinson – przedstawił się, spoglądając na nią uważnie. – Dlaczego nie wyprowadziłaś mnie od razu z błędu?

– Bo wtedy nie byłoby ci mnie tak żal – uznała dziewczyna. – Ludzie uważają, że mam szczęście, że to właśnie mój ojciec, zaś współczują każdej jego partnerce. Czy to nie bezsensowne?

– Szczerze, teraz chyba współczuję ci jeszcze bardziej – stwierdził Louis. – Ty nie mogłaś wybrać sobie ojca, a one mogą chłopaka. Czy tam sponsora. Zdecydowanie masz się gorzej, bo prawdopodobnie nigdy od tego nie uciekniesz.

– Musisz być dobrym człowiekiem, Louis – pochwaliła go. – Wiem kim jesteś i raczej spodziewałam się, że jako ten cały prezes jesteś bardziej materialistyczny, egoistyczny i zdecydowanie starszy. Miło zobaczyć jednak przed sobą miłego, przytojnego mężczyznę.

– Em, dziękuję – odparł niepewnie na ten komplement, bo Kathleen była bardzo dosadna, do czego nie przywykł. – Ale właściwie, nie spytałem się jeszcze; skoro nie lubisz materialistów i egoistów to co robisz w tym miejscu?

– Niedawno wspomniałeś, że nigdy nie ucieknę – powiedziała nieco tajemniczo. – I mylisz się, Louisie Tomlinsonie. To mój ostatni przystanek przed ucieczką.

– Czyli chcesz uciec, hm? – powtórzył, poruszając szklanką, żeby kostki lodu pozostałe na dni po jego whisky uderzały o siebie. – Powodzenia.

– I co, tylko tyle powiesz? – prychnęła, wyraźnie zdzwiona. – Nie powinieneś przypadkiem odwieść mnie od tego pomysłu, zawołać mojego ojca albo po prostu zrobić cokolwiek, co zrobiłby odpowiedzialny dorosły człowiek?

– Cóż, jeśli chcesz uciec, to jest najlepszy wiek. Zrób sobie przerwę przed studiami, podróżuj, zobacz jak to jest żyć na własną rękę i po prostu żyj – powiedział jej, uśmiechając się nieco nostalgicznie. Kathleen milczała, wyraźnie zdziwiona. – Ale coś czuję, że i tak chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego i gdzie uciekasz.

– Rozumiesz kobiety – zachichotała, poruszając nogami, co sprawiło, że jej zachowanie mogło uchodzić za infantylne, ale Louis raczej zaliczył je do uroczych. – Chcę podróżować z moim przyjaciółmi po Stanach, zarabiać, biorąc jakieś dorywcze pracę, a potem zaszyć się na jakiś czas w jakimś małym domku, gdzie będziemy tylko palili, medytowali i czytali książki.

– Jak hipisi – podpowiedział Louis.

– Jak hipisi – powtórzyła zadowolona Kathleen. – Co, pewnie nie jesteś sobie w stanie mnie wyobrazić w tych luźnych hipisowskich ubraniach, bosych stopach i nieuczesanych włosach?

– Szczerze to doskonale jestem w stanie sobie ciebie tak wyobrazić – przyznał. – I może i nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale pochwalam ten pomył. I nieważne czy będziesz żyła tak miesiąc czy rok, myślę, że to dobrze ci zrobi. Jeśli teraz nie opuścisz tego miasta, może już nigdy ci się nie uda.

– Dziękuję ci – odparła, brzmiąc całkowicie szczerze. Jakby od niechcenia położyła swoją dłoń na tej Louisa, wyraźnie obserwując jego reakcję. Ten nie poruszył się, więc Kathleen zebrała się na odwagę, żeby przejechać palcami po całej jego dłoni. – Wiem, że prawie się nie znamy, ale to mój ostatni dzień tutaj i..

– Jestem gejem – wypalił szybko, unikając jej wzroku. – Przepraszam.

– Nie masz za co – odpowiedziała radośni. – Mogłam się domyślić. Wiesz, że ten mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest gejem? Z chęcią bym was umówiła, ale on nie lubi takich ludzi jak ty. Chyba by mnie zabił, gdybym przyprowadziła mu kolesia w garniaku z rolexem na dłoni.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, gdy przysłuchiwał się dziewczynie, która kompletnie nie przejmowała się tym wyznaniem, a raczej traktowała to jak coś zwyczajnego, co bardzo odpowiadało Louisowi, bo nie lubił tłumaczyć się ludziom. Pamiętał, jak trudno m było wyjść przed rodziną, bo mimo że byli tolerancyjni, jego ojczym bał się, kto odziedziczy firmę. Najczęściej, gdy zdradzał komuś swoją orientację robił to w ostateczności, żeby uniknąć wszelkich pytań czy wątpliwości o to, bo często widziany jest z pięknymi kobietami, które jednak nie są nikim poza koleżankami. Postawa Kathleen bardzo mu się podobała, bo była po prostu zwyczajna.

– A więc, Kathleen, masz ochotę na jeszcze jednego drinka? – spytał, podając jej dłoń, żeby mogła zeskoczyć z marmuru.

– Kate – poprawiła go. – Dla przyjaciół Kate.

W ten o to sposób Louis poznał się z jedną z najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu. Rozmawiali praktycznie całą noc, zwierzając się sobie z największych sekretów i obaw, oraz po prostu opowiadając o swoim życiu. Na drugi dzień dziewczyna rzeczywiście wyjechała, prosząc jedynie o numer telefonu Tomlinsona i jego adres domowy. Początkowo mężczyzna nie wierzył, że Kate kiedykolwiek się do niego odezwie, ale zrobiła to już tego samego wieczora, dzwoniąc do niego z budki telefonicznej, żeby opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Od tamtej pory telefonowała co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, najczęściej z różnych miejsc, a te oczekiwania na dźwięk telefonu stały się dla Louisa rutynowym zajęciem, które wkładał gdzieś między wszelkie inne nawyki. Uwielbiał jej słuchać i podobało mu się to, mimo że dzwoniła na jego koszt i nawet jeśli nie miała niczego ciekawego do powiedzenia, to prawie zawsze mieli tematy do dyskusji. Cieszył się też, jak dostawał od niej pocztówkę, list lub drobny upominek, bo dzięki temu czuł, jakby był przy niej i do tego wiedział, gdzie może jej wysłać jakieś ciekawe książki.

Kate była dla niego najlepszą przyjaciółką i fakt, że od paru miesięcy się nie widzieli i żyli tak naprawdę w dwóch innych światach, a do tego wszystkiego dzieliło ich dziesięć lat różnicy, wcale im nie przeszkadzał. Louis wiedział, że mógłby dużo dla niej zrobić i czuł to samo z jej strony. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby coś mu się stało to ona byłaby w stanie rzucić wszystko i do niego przyjechać oraz vice versa; on również był na to gotowy. Jednak mimo tego nie spodziewał się, że ta relacja zostanie wystawiona na próbę, gdy Kate po raz pierwsza rzeczywiście będzie oczekiwała od niego jakiegoś poświęcenia.

Zadzwoniła wtedy do niego około czwartej nad ranem, co nie było aż tak dziwne, bo już się jej to zdarzało. Wiedziała, że Louis często nie śpi o tej godzinie. Tym razem również nie wybudziła go ze snu, jednak nawet się o to nie zapytała, bo od razu oznajmiła:

– Biorę ślub. Przyjedziesz?

Był w ogromnym szoku, bo nie spodziewał się tego po niej. Nie dość, że nie wiedział nawet, że z kimś się spotyka, to do tego jeszcze zawsze była przeciwna małżeństwom. Dość pobieżnie wyjaśniła mu sytuację, tłumacząc że jest prawdziwie zakochana i wie, że to osoba, z którą chce spędzić resztę życia. Dlatego Louis nie miał innego wyjścia i musiał przyjechać na ich ślub, żeby powstrzymać Kate od wyjścia za tego mężczyznę. Bał się, że to tak naprawdę chwilowe zauroczenie i dziewczyna zbyt pochopnie się angażuje oraz że przez tego mężczyznę zrezygnuje ze swoich planów. W końcu chciała jedynie zrobić rok przerwy, a potem wrócić na studia, jednak wychodząc za jakiegoś hipisa całkowicie się zmieni.

Zadzwonił do ojczyma, żeby powiadomić go o nagłym wyjeździe. Ten zareagował bardzo entuzjastycznie, uznając, że Louis zdecydowanie powinien sobie zrobić przerwę od pracy. Ten nie był tak do tego przekonany, ale wiedział, że teraz ważniejsze jest dobro jego przyjaciółki. Rano pojechał jeszcze do firmy, żeby domknąć pewne sprawy, po czym pojechał do Kate. Nie spodziewał się, że spędzi tam dużo czasu, więc wziął jedynie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do torby.

Ω

Było już prawie ciemno, gdy Louis skręcił na zjazd na stację benzynową. Chciał zatankować, ale też kupić sobie kawę i coś do jedzenia, bo czuł, że nie zatrzyma się nigdzie tej nocy, a na miejscu będzie dopiero rano. Stacja była mała i wydawała się dość rzadko uczęszczana, a sprzedawca w środku wyraźnie znudzony swoją pracą. Gdy wychodził już z budynku po zapłaceniu za paliwo i kupieniu kilku drobiazgów, kątem oka zauważył, że o ścianę opiera się młody mężczyzna, palący papierosa. Tomlinson postanowił go zignorować, nawet nie patrząc się w jego stronę, ale to tamten odezwał się jako pierwszy:

– Przepraszam?

Louis odwrócił się, spoglądając na niego. Był dość wysoki, miał długie ciemne kręcone włosy, które przed opadaniem na twarz chroniła bandana. Nosił praktycznie do połowy rozpiętą koszulę w kwiaty i czarne spodnie z dużymi dziurami, których było więcej niż materiału. Tomlinson zauważył również, że obok niego leży średniej wielkości plecak i gitara w pokrowcu. Bardziej jednak niż na jego zaopatrzenie, Louis zwrócił uwagę na twarz i stwierdził, że jest dość młody, a do tego, obiektywnie patrząc, przystojny. Miał wystające kości policzkowe, wyrazistą żuchwę. Jego zielone oczy wydawały się błyszczeć, gdy spoglądał na niego spod długich rzęs, zaś pełne usta sprawiały wrażenie pomalowanych jakimś błyszczykiem, bo kolor był dość intensywny, a do tego były na tyle nawilżone, że odbijały światło. Był męski, ale jednocześnie jego uroda trochę przeczyła typowym kanonom piękna dla mężczyzn, co nieco zainteresowało Tomlinsona.

– Słucham? – odezwał się dopiero po chwili, z uwagą obserwował, jak tamten przyłożył cienkiego i długiego papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się z całkowicie zamkniętą buzią dymem, po czym wypuścił go, starając się odwrócić głowę, żeby nie dmuchać w Louisa. Robiąc to był tak niesamowicie seksowny, że starszy mężczyzna zastanawiał się, jakim cudem tak prosta i zwyczajna czynność może na niego działać.

– Jedzie pan może w stronę San Francisco? – zapytał chłopak i wtedy Louis zorientował się, że jest on autostopowiczem. Najczęściej nie miał w zwyczaju brać gdzieś takich, ale przypomniał sobie, jak często Kate korzysta z takiego środka transportu i że dzięki niemu jest tak naprawdę w stanie odwiedzić tyle miejsc. Do tego ten chłopak wydawał się raczej niegroźnym hipisem niż bandytą, a on sam i tak przejeżdżał niedaleko San Francisco, więc jeśli trochę zboczy z trasy, to nic takiego się nie stanie.

– Właściwie to tak – pokiwał głową. – Podwieźć cię?

Chłopak otworzył na chwilę buzię i wydawało się, że już ma się zgodzić, ale nagle zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego posępnie.

– Em, chyba jednak nie, dziękuję – zaprzeczył. – To podejrzane, bo kierowcy nie zgadzają się tak szybko.

– Moja przyjaciółka podróżuje po Stanach wyłączenie autostopem, dlatego chciałem pomóc – wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając kluczyki. – Ale rozumiem, że masz wątpliwości. W każdym razie, życzę ci...

– Jestem Harry – przerwał mu nagle chłopak, wyrzucając niedopałek papierosa, który zgasił, depcząc na niego i wystawił dłoń w stronę Louisa. – Harry Styles.

– Louis Tomlinson – przedstawił się mężczyzna.

– Miło mi cię poznać – stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko. Tomlinson zauważył, że robiły mu się wtedy słodkie dołeczki, które sprawiały, że wyglądał bardziej dziecinnie, szczególnie po tym, jak wyrzucił papierosa. – Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś dobre albumy w samochodzie.

Louis parsknął śmiechem, otwierając pojazd, gdy podchodził do niego wraz z Harrym. Chłopak nie chciał odłożyć nic do bagażnika; swoją gitarę i plecak położył na tylnym siedzeniu, a sam usiadł obok kierowcy. Tomlinson czuł pewien dreszczyk emocji, gdy odjeżdżał ze stacji, bo tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy brał ze sobą autostopowicza. Wprawdzie czekało ich jedynie jakieś dwie godziny drogi do San Francisco, ale i tak było to emocjonujące.

– Kasety są w schowku – powiadomił Harry'ego, a ten praktycznie od razu zabrał się za przeszukiwanie.

– Włącz mi proszę Yellow Submarine Beatlesów – poprosił, pokazując kasetę. Sam jednak włożył ją do odtwarzacza, dzięki czemu mogli się nacieszyć dźwiękami pierwszej piosenki. Przez pewien czas wsłuchiwali się w muzykę w milczeniu. Louis był całkowicie skupiony na drodze, jedynie dwa razy zerkając w stronę Harry'ego, który spoglądał na widok za oknem. 

– Właściwie, to co masz zamiar robić w San Francisco? – zagadał spokojnie Louis, chcąc jakoś nawiązać kontakt z chłopakiem. Ten od razu się wyprostował i spojrzał na niego uważnie. 

– Chcę stamtąd złapać kolejnego stopa – powiadomił go. – A ty? Masz jakieś spotkanie biznesowe? 

– Ściślej mówiąc nie jadę do San Francisco, będę tam przejazdem, więc cię podrzucę – uzupełnił Tomlinson. – Tak naprawdę jadę do Oregonu, żeby zatrzymać moją przyjaciółkę przed zrobieniem pewnej głupiej rzeczy. 

– Naprawdę jedziesz do Oregonu? – upewnił się Harry, a Louis kiwnął krótko głową, wydając z siebie pomruk aprobaty. – Och, to całkiem dobrze się składa, bo ja też tam jadę. Mam do odebrania w Salem pewną ważną rzecz. Gdzie dokładnie jest ta twoja przyjaciółka?

– Eugene. 

– Raj dla hipisów – powiedział ze śmiechem. – W każdym razie, wygląda na to, że zostanę z tobą do końca trasy. Jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko. 

– Nie ma problemu – uznał Tomlinson, nie wiedząc dlaczego cieszy się tak z powodu towarzystwa mężczyzny. Lubił podróżować sam, bo wtedy czuł się dobrze, a teraz był zadowolony, bo obca osoba jedzie razem z nim. Harry jednak wydawał się fascynującą człowiekiem i chciał poznać jego historię. – Dlaczego tak podróżujesz? Nie powinieneś być przypadkiem w pracy czy na studiach?

– Zrobiłem rok przerwy po szkole średniej, żeby rozwijać się duchowo – wyjaśnił. 

– Czekaj, w takim razie ile masz lat?

– Dziewiętnaście – odpowiedział, a Louis miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało zastygło. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry był aż tak młody. – Jesteś trochę starszy, prawda?

– Aż tak to widać? – zażartował, bo dobrze znał odpowiedź. – Ja mam dwadzieścia dziewięć. 

– Och – westchnął chłopak. – Nie wyglądasz na tyle.

– Dziękuję – powiedział z uśmiechem na ten komplement. – Twoi rodzice nie mają problemu z tym, że tak sobie jeździsz po Stanach?

– Mój ojciec jest zbyt zajęty pracą, żeby przejąć się moją nieobecnością, a mama na początku była bardzo zła, ale chyba zrozumiała, że to jest życie, które kocham – wyjaśnił, a ton w jakim mówił sprawiał, że Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie. Uwielbiał słuchać ludzi, którzy opowiadają o sobie, a Harry wydawał się być chętny na wyznania całej historii. – Wiesz, nienawidzę tego życia w wielkim mieście, wiecznej pogoni za pieniędzmi i dobrem materialnym. Moja rodzina tego nie rozumie, ale prawdziwe szczęście przynoszą rzeczy, których nie można kupić. Dla mnie bardziej od luksusowego samochodu liczy się rozmowa z drugim człowiekiem, a zamiast siedzieć przed ogromnym telewizorem w skórzanym fotelu wolę usiąść na ziemi i pomedytować – zatrzymał się na chwilę, przygryzając wargę. – Przepraszam. 

– Za co? – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Za to, że tak otwarcie wyraziłem niechęć do dóbr materialnych, mówiąc to człowiekowi ubranemu w drogą koszulę, z rolexem na nadgarstku, siedząc w jego luksusowym samochodzie – odparł z żalem. – Naprawdę przepraszam, ale mam wrażenie, że jesteś trochę inny i mimo wszystko nie aż tak egoistyczny. W końcu wziąłeś autostopowicza. 

– Czuję, że dogadałbyś się z moją przyjaciółką – stwierdził Tomlinson. – Ona sama wychowywała się w dość bogatej rodzinie i przez to nienawidzi tej całej pogoni za pieniądzem. Ja sam czasami siedząc w tym swoim, jak to nazwałeś, luksusowym samochodzie czy skórzanym fotelu, zastanawiam się, dlaczego to robię. Dlaczego jeszcze nie rzuciłem tego wszystkiego i nie spróbowałem żyć inaczej. Ale szybko orientuję się, że to jest właśnie życie, które kocham. Nieważne, jak bardzo jest zepsute i puste, to w głębi duszy uwielbiam ten cały przepych i drogie rzeczy.

– Powiem ci, że tak długo jak dostrzegasz, jakie to puste i tak naprawdę złe, to jest z tobą dobrze – oznajmił łagodnie Harry. – Nie wiem, czy czytałeś kiedyś Siddharthę Hermana Hessego, ale dla mnie jest dobrą metaforą tego, jak często wygląda życie. 

– Nie kojarzę – przyznał. 

– Jest to taka Biblia dla hipisów – powiedział ze uśmiechem. – Przedstawia filozofię buddyzmu, ale w trochę innej formie, bo mimo że główny bohater nazywa się tak samo jak Budda, czyli Siddhartha Gautama, to Budda jest całkiem innym bohaterem. 

– To Budda nie nazywał się Budda? – zastanowił się Louis.

– Nie, budda to stan i oznacza przenudzoną osobę. I założyciel buddyzmu, czyli Siddhartha osiągnął ten stan, dlatego wszyscy mówią na niego Budda – wyjaśnił ze spokojem, kompletnie nie przejmując się niewiedzą Louisa. – W każdym razie, nie wiem, czy chcesz, żebym ci zdradził całą fabułę książki...

– Możesz mówić – polecił. 

– Więc Siddhartha szukał duchowego spełnienia, ale nie potrafił znaleźć go ani w ascezie ani w naukach Buddy, więc obrał własną drogę. Bardzo jednak zabłądził i trafił do miasta, które było skupiskiem całego zła i wszystkiego, czego Siddhartha unikał przez całe życie. Jednak przez to, że się zakochał pozostał w tym mieście, znalazł pracę i stał się jak ci wszyscy ludzie; wszedł w świat pogoni za dobrem materialnym, pieniędzmi i wygodą. W pewnym momencie jednak zrozumiał, jak bardzo błądził i udało mu się wyjść z tego miasta. Przez pewien czas nie potrafił obrać znowu dobrej drogi, nawet chciał się zabić, ale niedługo po tym, jak zagłębił się w medytacji i poznał znaczenie słowa Om, postanawia zamieszkać przy rzece, bo dawała mu odpowiedź na każde jego pytanie. Tak naprawdę ona pomogła mu zyskać oświecenie i dzięki niej stał się kolejnym buddą, czyli osobą przebudzoną. 

Louis przez chwilę milczał, próbując analizować słowa Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, że rozumie, co chłopak chce przez to przekazać, ale chciał usłyszeć to od niego. 

– Czyli chodzi ci o to, że każdy człowiek kiedyś w życiu napotyka takie miasto? – upewnił się, a w zamian otrzymał zadowolony uśmiech, bo Styles musiał się cieszyć z tego, że nareszcie ktoś go słuchał i do tego sam zastanowił się nad interpretacją. 

– Tak, każdy ma takie swoje miasto – zgodził się. – Dla jednych może to być jakaś miłość, dla następnych narkotyki, a dla jeszcze innych pieniądze. Ważne jest jednak, żeby w porę wyjść z tego miasta i znaleźć prawidłową drogę. Bo wydaję mi się, że ta rzeka to była tak naprawdę jego dusza, bo odpowiedź na każde pytanie i każdy problem znajduje się w nas samych, wystarczy jedynie tam zajrzeć i ją odkryć. 

– I uważasz, że moja obecna praca jest takim miastem? – spytał Louis. 

– Nie wiem – uznał Harry. – Jedyną osobą, która to wie jesteś ty sam. 

Tomlinson mógł się od początku spodziewać takiej odpowiedzi, bo brunet najwyraźniej należał do osób, które nigdy nie mówią ci, co powinieneś robić, a jedynie naprowadzają cię na pewną drogę, licząc, że sam znajdziesz rozwiązanie. 

– Czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, ty też miałeś takie miasto? – zmienił nieco temat starszy mężczyzna. 

– Wydaję mi się, że ja urodziłem się już w tym mieście – stwierdził. – Żyłem w nim przez tyle lat i po prostu sam musiałem odkryć, że to było złe. 

– I teraz żyjesz w taki hipisowski sposób, nie przejmując się niczym?

– Nie do końca, bo wiem, że może kiedyś wrócę do zwyczajnego życia – powiedział Harry, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. – W dzisiejszych czasach nie można wiecznie być w podróży, pracować jedynie z jedzenie, spać w jakimś skromnym domku i całymi dniami czytać książki, rozmawiać i medytować. Chcę po prostu oczyścić się duchowo przez ten czas i zrozumieć jak najwięcej przez te parę miesięcy, żeby przypominać sobie o tym, gdy już wrócę do domu. Tym bardziej, że już postanowiłem, że jak będę dużo starszy, co najmniej dwa razy w roku zrobię sobie przerwę od racy i na jakiś tydzień wrócę do takiego życia, żeby się oczyścić. 

– To wydaję się być dobrym planem – pochwalił go Louis. – Mam nadzieję, że ci się to uda. 

– Ja mam nadzieję, że ty odnajdziesz swoją rzekę. 

Ω

Podróż z Harrym przez następne kilka godzin upływała w dość przyjemnej atmosferze. Młodszy chłopak opowiedział trochę o swoich planach na przyszłość i o tym, że ma zamiar zostać nauczycielem, bo ten zawód wydaję mu się przynosić coś więcej niż tylko pieniądze, bo zarabia się, robiąc coś dobrego dla innych. Louis zaś wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego pracuje akurat w takim miejscu i jak wygląda jego życie. 

– Wow, nie czujesz się samotny? – zdziwił się Harry. 

– Dlaczego bym miał? – powątpiewał. – Przecież mam rodzinę, przyjaciół...

– Ale mimo to prawie każdego wieczoru jesteś sam i budzisz się również bez nikogo – przerwał mu. – Nie wiem, ale ja nie wyobrażam sobie żyć samemu w wielkim domu w centrum miasta. To przytłaczające. 

– Nie odczuwam tego w ten sposób – zaprzeczył Louis. – Nie mam na razie czasu na żadne związki i jest mi dobrze samemu. Mogę robić co chcę i kiedy chcę. 

– Ja też, mimo tego że żyję z innymi ludźmi – uznał chłopak, bawiąc się w nerwowy sposób swoimi bransoletkami z koralików. – Bo ludzie wcale cię nie ograniczają, to ty sam ograniczasz siebie w ich obecności. Ale jeśli poznasz odpowiednie osoby będziesz przy nich po prostu sobą i właśnie na tym opierają się najprawdziwsze relacje. Nieważne czy to przyjaźń czy miłość, chodzi po prostu o to, żeby nie stracić siebie. 

– Jesteś bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek – stwierdził Tomlinson, będący pod wrażeniem jego słów.

– Mam po bardzo starą duszę – zaśmiał się Harry, wciąż unikając wzroku Louisa, skupiając się na ozdobach na nadgarstku. – Dlatego właśnie wolę starszych mężczyzn. 

Szatyn zdziwił się, że nie spowodował żadnego wypadku, bo przez chwilę stracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania po chłopaku, chociaż już wcześniej wiedział, że jest raczej tolerancyjny, bo gdy Louis zaprzeczył, że nie ma dziewczyny, zapytał się o partnera. Nie był jednak gotowy na usłyszenie czegoś takiego, bo od początku czuł, że w pewien sposób ciągnie go do Harry'ego. Tłumaczył sobie to tym, że obiektywnie rzecz biorąc ten jest atrakcyjny, ale nie myślał, że może mieć jakiekolwiek szanse, a sam nie zaczynał tego tematu, żeby Harry nie pomyślał, że wziął go ze sobą tylko dla jakichś korzyści. Nawet teraz nie chciał kontynuować flirtu, żeby nie wyjść na jakiegoś zboczeńca. 

– Jesteś może głodny? – zmienił temat Louis. – Kupiłem na stacji kilka batoników. 

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, spoglądając za okno. Tomlinson czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zacząć rozmowę. Chłopak na pewno był smutny i to raczej nie przez niego, ale po prostu coś musiało mu leżeć na sercu. Louis jednak nigdy nie należał do osób, które potrafiły tak wprost zapytać się o, co chodzi, a Styles zaś nie wydawał się być chętny do zaczęcia samemu rozmowy o swoich problemach. 

– Kojarzysz Hey Jude Beatlesów? – zagadał starszy mężczyzna, a Harry kiwnął, najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty się odzywać. – Ta piosenka jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, bo śpiewałem ją mojej przyrodniej siostrze na dobranoc, gdy nasza mama zachorowała i chciałem ją jakoś pocieszyć. Przychodziłem codziennie wieczorem i śpiewałem to jako kołysankę. Pewnego razu, gdy odwiedzaliśmy mamę w szpitalu, zaczęła lecieć w radio i mała od razu zorientowała się, co to za utwór i była obrażona na Beatlesów, że ją ode mnie ukradli. Gdy wyjaśniłem mamie, o co chodzi, ta się popłakała, bo dobrze wiedziała, o czym jest ta piosenka.

– Czy to nie było tak, że McCartney napisał ją dla syna Lennona po tym, jak rozwiódł się z żoną? – upewnił się Harry. 

– Tak – potwierdził. – Ale ja tą piosenką mówiłem siostrze, że tak naprawdę nie ma się czym przejmować i nie zwalać wszystkiego na siebie. I właśnie wtedy, w szpitalu, moja mama zanuciła wraz z McCartneyem kawałek, z tym, że zmieniała „Jude" na „Boo" bo śpiewała ją do mnie. Dlatego właśnie mam teraz do niej taki sentyment i słucham jej, gdy mam jakiś problem lub po prostu trudny okres, ponieważ nic nie jest tak pocieszające jak wspomnienia „Hey Boo, don't be afraid".

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie, a na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny zarys uśmiechu. 

– Mama mówiła na ciebie Boo? – spytał, a Louis przewrócił oczami. 

– Tylko tyle z tego wyciągnąłeś? – prychnął, a chłopak zachichotał w uroczy sposób. – I proszę, pod żadnym pozorem tak na mnie nie mów, bo zostawię cię na środku autostrady. 

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego, a poza tym myślę, że Lou pasowałoby bardziej niż Boo – stwierdził pewnie, obracając się całkowicie w jego stronę. – I to naprawdę ciekawa historia, ale nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Moi rodzice się nie rozwiedli, nikt nie zachorował. Jestem po prostu rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem, który uciekł w podróż. 

– Po prosu chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że nie musisz być sam ze swoimi problemami i zwierzenie się komuś może pomóc – wyjaśnił Louis. – Nawet jeśli praktycznie się nie znamy i wcale mi nie ufasz to powiedzenie na głos co ci leży na sercu sprawi, że nagle wszystko stanie się lepsze, bo teraz dzielimy twoje zmartwienia na dwa. 

– Ufam ci – poprawił go Harry. – Muszę ci ufać, skoro mam zamiar przejechać z tobą jakieś siedemset mil. 

– Też ci ufam – oznajmił Louis, nie wiedząc dlaczego użył szeptu. Wydawało się, że powiedzenie tego na głos zepsułoby wszystko. 

– Więc, trochę cię okłamałem – zaczął chłopak. – No dobrze, może nie okłamałem, bo tego nie robię, ale przemilczałem pewną sprawę, gdy wspominałem ci o tym, co było dla mnie tym miastem. Bo oczywiście, w pewnym sensie całe moje życie wyglądało w ten sposób, ta wieczna pogoń za bogactwem i złe wartości, ale stało się coś, co całkowicie mnie zmieniło i wręcz zniszczyło.

– Coś? – dopytał się Tomlinson, gdy Harry zrobił chwile przerwy i powrócił do nerwowego bawienia się koralikami na ręce. 

– Ktoś – uściślił. – Mężczyzna, dokładniej mówiąc. 

– Okej, strzelam, że nieszczęśliwa miłość? – dodał Louis, czując, że młodszy chłopak potrzebuje nieco zachęty do mówienia.

– Byłeś kiedyś zakochany, Lou? – spytał łagodnie, a mężczyzna zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Zrobił to jednak w bardzo delikatny sposób, bo sam nie był pewien. Poświęcił zbyt wiele wykształceniu i pracy, żeby zastanowić się, czy czuł coś więcej do któregoś ze swoich partnerów, bo być może tak było. Harry zaś chyba nawet nie zauważył ruchu, jaki wykonał Louis, bo wciąż unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. – Ja byłem raz w życiu. Raz w życiu, jak miałem siedemnaście lat. 

– To chyba całkiem zwyczajny wynik jak na osobę w twoim wieku – odparł pocieszająco Louis. – Nastoletnie zauroczenia są...

– Nie rozumiesz – przerwał mu. – Byłem prawdziwie zakochany. To nie było żadne zauroczenie, to była prawdziwa i szczera miłość. Uważałem go za swoją bratnią duszę i dałem mu wszystko, czego ode mnie chciał. I nie chodzi tutaj o nic materialnego, po prostu oddawałem mu siebie, po kawałku, a gdy zorientowałem się, że wziął wszystko było już za późno – wziął głęboki oddech. – Nick jest ode mnie pięć lat starszy i poznałem go na jednym z bankietów, na jakie zabrał mnie ojciec. Wiesz pewnie jak to wygląda, mnóstwo osób, które się nienawidzą i za plecami się obgadują, ale wciąż udają najlepszych przyjaciół. 

– Wiem i szczerze tego nienawidzę – podsumował Louis i zyskał tym samym uśmiech Harry'ego. – Ale kontynuuj.

– Byłem tam akurat sam, bo moja przyjaciółka, która też często chodzi na takie rzeczy ze swoim tatą się rozchorowała. Ja szczerze nawet nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ojcom tak bardzo zależy na przyprowadzaniu swoich dzieci na takie rzeczy, ale mój nie pozwolił mi zostać w domu.

– Głownie chodzi o to, że większość rodziców liczy, że ich dzieci pójdą w ich ślady, więc od początku chcą ich zapoznać z tym światem – wytłumaczył Tomlinson. – Do tego dochodzi jeszcze chęć pochwalenia się swoim dzieckiem. A tobą na pewno warto się pochwalić. 

Harry parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową. 

– Wiesz, w wieku siedemnastu lat byłem znacznie bardziej uroczy – powiadomił go. – Miałem krótsze włosy i bardziej przypominałem uroczego cherubina niż dziwacznego hipisa. 

– Cóż, chyba najważniejsze, żebyś ty się czuł dobrze, prawda?

– Tak – zgodził się od razu i spojrzał na Louisa, który też zaszczycił go krótkim spojrzeniem, żeby przyjrzeć się tym świecącym specyficznym blaskiem oczom, zanim znów utkwił wzrok w ulicę. – Chociaż Nickowi było pewnie obojętnie. I tak nigdy mu się jakoś bardzo nie podobałem. 

– Czyli w końcu byliście razem czy nie? – spytał Tomlinson, gubiąc się przez ostatnią wypowiedź Harry'ego. 

– W pewnym sensie tak, ale sam nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. – On zauroczył mnie od początku, był po prostu w moim typie i zdziwiłem się, gdy on też wykazał jakieś zainteresowanie mną. Na początku na tym bankiecie myślałem, że to platoniczne i po prostu dobrze nam się rozmawia, więc dlaczego by nie spędzić całej nocy razem? A on był wobec mnie taki miły, czułem się zwyczajnie dobrze i nie chciałem, żeby to kiedykolwiek się skończyło. Już wtedy, mimo że wiedziałem, że do niczego między nami nie dojdzie to chciałem z nim przebywać. 

– Chodziło o to, że byłeś dla niego za młody, dlatego to było platoniczne? – spekulował Louis, a Harry roześmiał się cicho.

– Nie. Nick nigdy nie należał do osób, które dbał o moralne zachowanie – powiedział z przekąsem. – Nie przeszkadzało mu więc, że ja nawet nie byłem legalny*. Ani to, że był w jeszcze w innym związku. 

– Też z mężczyzną? – zapytał, a Styles kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. – Rany i to mu nie przeszkadzało podrywać nastolatka?

– Chciałem być podrywany – uściślił Harry. – Może i Nick był dupkiem, bo zdradził wielokrotnie swojego chłopaka ze mną, ale ja nie jestem bez winy, bo wiedziałem, że jest w związku. Obiecywał jednak, że z nim zerwie. I rzeczywiście to zrobił, sprawiając, że byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Żyłem sobie z miłością mojego życia, początkowo się ukrywając, bo Nick nie chciał, żeby jego były dowiedział się o całej tej zdradzie. Ja też nie chciałem, bo miałem ogromne wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, co się stało i zależało mi, żeby nie zranić tamtego jeszcze bardziej niż zrobiło to samo rozstanie, chociaż on i tak później poznał prawdę. Nick jednak przez ten cały czas mocno mną manipulował, bo wiedział, jak bardzo go kocham i dlatego potrafił w jednej chwili mnie ranić, ale w następnej wszystko naprawiać. Nie przeszkadzało mi nawet to, że wciąż utrzymywał kontakty ze swoim byłym, bo byłem pewien, że mnie kocha. 

Harry nagle przestał mówić i Louis dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ten zaczął płakać. Robił to w bardzo subtelny sposób, bo nie słychać było żadnych szlochów, a jedynie łzy spływające po jego policzkach świadczyły o tym, że płacze. Tomlinson nieco spanikował i położył dłoń na tej jego, pocierając ją lekko i szukając szybko jakiegoś zjazdu. Przez kilka minut jechali w milczeniu, przez które chłopak cały czas płakał, aż w końcu mieli możliwość zjechania z drogi szybkiego ruchu, jak się okazało dojeżdżając do stacji. Zatrzymali się tam i Louis pozwolił opaść Harry'emu na swoje ramię, żeby ten wypłakał się do końca. Nie przejmował się tym, że rękaw jego koszuli robi się coraz bardziej mokry, liczyło się tylko to, żeby chłopak poczuł się najlepiej. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować i jedynie głaskał w przyjacielskim geście jego plecy, czekając aż się uspokoi. 

W końcu Harry odsunął się od niego, spoglądając na niego swoimi dużymi zielonymi oczami, których kolor wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej intensywny przez zaczerwienienie. Czuł się nieswojo, bo wyglądał tak pięknie, gdy płakał, więc po prostu kciukiem starł łzy z jego policzków, uśmiechając się delikatnie. 

– Chcesz iść zapalić? – zaproponował Louis i razem wyszli z samochodu. Przeszli kilka metrów, żeby usiąść na krawężniku nieopodal, gdzie obaj wyciągnęli swoje paczki. Tomlinson wyjął zapalniczkę, zanim zdążył to zrobić Harry, który był zajęty smakowymi klikami, przyciskając oba. Szatyn podpalił mu papierosa, uważnie patrząc jak pełne usta zaciskają się na filtrze, gdy ten się zaciąga. Było to tak hipnotyzujące, bo młodszy mężczyzna zamknął oczy, napawając się pierwszym buchem, sprawiając, że jego mokre od łez rzęsy były widoczne dla Tomlinsona, który naprawdę nie miał pojęcia na jakiej część twarzy Harry'ego skupić swój wzrok. Chciał jednocześnie obserwować piękne usta, cudowne kości policzkowe, ale także te smutne oczy, która właśnie na niego spojrzały. 

Szatyn w milczeniu odpalił swojego papierosa, który wyglądał dużo potężniej przy tym cieńszym Harry'ego. Wciąż patrzyli sobie w oczy, które były zamglone przez biały dym, jednak mimo tego Louis bez problemu dostrzegł smutek u chłopaka. To uczucie było tak piękne, głębokie i pasujące do całej sytuacji, że Louis miał wrażenie, że to nie jest już jego życie, a raczej poemat. Wydawało się, że Harry zaciągający się papierosem to jeden z najbardziej skomplikowanych środków stylistycznych i że będzie musiał zobaczyć ten ruch jeszcze wiele razy, zanim w pełni go zrozumie. W każdym włożeniu filtra w usta, wciągnięciu tytoniu i wypuszczeniu w czerń nieba białego dymu był zarówno ból, smutek, żal jak i uwolnienie oraz nadzieja. Harry, w przeciwieństwie do niego nie palił papierosów przez stres i nałóg, ale dlatego, że ta używka sprawiała, że to wydarzenie było filmowe i klimatyczne, a on zamiast bycia smutnym człowiekiem, stawał się bohaterem powieści Jacka Kerouaca, marzycielem podróżującym po Stanach z obcymi ludźmi, opowiadając o życiu podczas paleniu papierosa. 

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho brunet, gdy wyrzucił peta na ziemię. – Potrzebowałem tego. 

– Papierosy zawsze sprawiają, że wszystko robi się lepsze – uznał Louis, biorąc jeszcze ostatniego bucha swojego papierosa. 

– Chodziło mi raczej o całokształt. O możliwość rozpłakania się, zapalenia z tobą. O ciebie – podjął wątek. – Mogę dokończyć historię? Bo właściwie nie wiesz, dlaczego płakałem. 

– Jeśli czujesz się na siłach – odparł dyplomatycznie Tomlinson, bo chociaż był ciekawy, co się takiego stało.

– Po prostu pewnego razu powiedział mi, że nic już do mnie nie czuje – kontynuował. – Byłem w szoku, bo wydawało mi się, że robiłem wszystko dobrze. Zacząłem się obwiniać, że nie byłem dla niego wystraczający, że to moja wina, że mnie nie kocha, że nie jestem atrakcyjny i...

– Harry, proszę cię, ten koleś musiał mieć problemy ze sobą, skoro uważał, że nie jesteś dla niego wystarczający – uznał pewnie Louis. – Nie możesz myśleć, że nie zasługujesz na kogoś.

– Problem był taki, że wrócił do tego swojego byłego – mówił Harry, ignorując wtrącenie mężczyzny. – A ja zacząłem się do niego ciągle porównywać, co było całkowicie bez sensu, bo tutaj nie chodziło o to czy ktoś z nas był lepszy czy gorszy. Uczucia są tak nielogiczną rzeczą, że czasami zakochujemy się w osobie, w której nie powinniśmy lub nie kochamy kogoś dla nas idealnego, dlatego nie mam za złe Nickowi, że mnie nie kochał. Mam mu za złe, że mnie okłamywał, że to czuł, wykorzystał, a po tym wszystkim wrócił do osoby, którą wcześniej zranił. Nie rozumiałem tego wszystkiego, nie wiedziałem, dlaczego to wszystko tak się skończyło, bo było to dla mnie bezsensowne. Tym bardziej, że wciąż go kochałem. 

– Czas przeszły?

– Czas przeszły, chociaż to wszystko wciąż boli, dlatego tak to przeżywam – wyjaśnił. – W każdym razie, po tym miałem bardzo trudny okres, pełen imprez, alkoholu, używek. Całowałem się z wieloma różnymi osobami, wmawiając sobie, że wszystko jest okej, zatracałem się w tym złym świecie, myśląc, że to daje mi ukojenie. A potem, całkiem przypadkiem, przeczytałem Siddharthę, dzięki niej odkryłem buddyzm i zacząłem praktykować medytację. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę w ten sposób mogłem odzyskać spokój ducha i zdecydowałem się oczyścić ciało i duszę, namawiając moją najbliższą przyjaciółkę na właśnie taki wyjazd, żeby już całkowicie wyjść z tego miasta. I tak o to znalazłem się tutaj, po środku niczego, z nieznajomym, któremu zwierzam się, paląc papierosy. I jestem szczęśliwy. 

– I co, podróż stała się twoją rzeką? – upewnił się Louis, odpalając wraz z Harrym kolejnego papierosa. Przy nim jeden to zawsze za mało. 

– Nie wiem, chyba tak. Chociaż może być też drogą do rzeki – wzruszył ramionami, kładąc jedną rękę do tyłu, żeby się na niej oprzeć, podczas gdy drugą dłoń przykładał do ust. – Na razie czuję się tutaj szczerze szczęśliwy i wręcz jestem zdziwiony, że płakałem. Dużo myślałem o całej tej sytuacji, ale wydaję mi się, że minęło kilka miesięcy, odkąd ostatnim razem poleciały mi łzy, bo naprawdę już nic nie czuje. 

Harry nagle położył głowę na kolanach Louisa, patrząc na niego, gdy obaj palili. Tomlinson nie przejmował się, że trochę dymu leci mu na twarz, bardziej był skupiony na widoku chłopaka. Było mu przykro, że ten przeżył coś takiego w młodym wieku, ale tak naprawdę dużo osób przeżywa mniejsze lub większe zawody miłosne, on był po prostu bardzo wrażliwy, dlatego tak silnie na to zareagował. Mimo wszystko Tomlinson czuł dumę z powodu tego, że Harry zdecydował mu się o tym powiedzieć, bo znając tę część jego życia stali się sobie bliżsi. Miał wrażenie, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co. Żadne prawidłowe słowa nie przychodziły mu na myśl, więc po prostu uśmiechnął się do niego, wkładając kosmyk włosów za jego ucho, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie wszystko, co chciał przekazać tym gestem. 

Młodszy mężczyzna posłał mu w zamian szczery uśmiech. I prawdopodobnie w tamtym momencie, w tę cichą, prawie bezgwiezdną i ciemną noc, z unoszącym się dymem papierosowym w powietrzu i pamięcią o niedawnych łzach, zrobili kolejny krok na drodze do przeznaczenia. 

Ω

Jechali jeszcze całą noc, podczas której Harry zasnął na chwilę i obudził się dopiero gdy słońce wzeszło. Obaj w milczeniu obserwowali, jak robi się coraz jaśniej na drodze i piękne pomarańczowe światło ocieplało całą okolicę. W tle leciała Rubber Soul Beatlesów, które wybrał Styles, jako idealny album na poranki. 

– Jesteśmy już blisko Eugene, za chwilę tutaj powinien być zjazd na stację – powiedział w pewnej chwili Harry. – Jest tam też motel, możemy zjeść śniadanie. 

– Znasz to miejsce? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Bywałem tutaj – odparł zdawkowo, tym samym dając do zrozumienia, że nie chciał się rozwodzić nad tym, w jakich okolicznościach tu się znalazł, a Tomlinson nie uważał się za odpowiednią osobę, żeby spróbować to z niego wyciągnąć. Zamiast tego po prostu zastosował się do poleceń i zjechał tam, gdzie wskazał mu Harry. Weszli razem do motelu, gdzie na dole znajdowała się restauracja i usiedli przy jednym z boksów, biorąc menu. 

Louis kątem oka spoglądał na chłopaka, który czytał uważnie jadłospis. Ciepłe światło słoneczne oświetlało mu twarz i wyglądał bardzo uroczo. Tomlinson czuł swego rodzaju podekscytowanie na myśl, że będą razem jedli, bo śniadania praktycznie zawsze jadał sam. Nie miał za bardzo okazji dzielić z kimś tego posiłku, bo najczęściej różni ludzie wychodzili z jego mieszkania jeszcze zanim zdążył się obudzić. 

Niedługo później podeszła do nich kelnerka, żeby odebrać zamówienia. Harry wziął naleśniki z syropem klonowym i latte, podczas gdy Louis zadowolił się jajecznicą i czarną kawą.

– Klimatycznie tutaj, prawda? – zagadał młodszy chłopak i dopiero teraz szatyn rozejrzał się dookoła. Rzeczywiście, knajpka miała w sobie pewien urok, bo wyglądała jak taka typowa amerykańska restauracja. Brakowało jedynie starszego mężczyzny w kowbojskim kapeluszu, żeby stworzyć wręcz stereotypowy obraz. – Uwielbiam takie miejsca. 

– Podoba mi się – stwierdził, kiwając głową. – Chociaż rzadko w takich jadam. 

– Widać – uznał Harry, a Louis zmarszczył brwi. – W sensie, to nic negatywnego. Po prostu teraz, wciąż ubrany w te woje eleganckie spodnie i koszulę bardzo się wyróżniasz, więc zapewne wszyscy ludzie zwracają na ciebie uwagę. Chociaż pewnie tamta brunetka raczej skupia się na tym, że jesteś gorący. Ale jej chłopak już niekoniecznie. 

Styles delikatnym uchem głowy pokazał mu siedzącą nieopodal nich parę, która przyglądała im się uważnie. Louis odwrócił się w tamta stronę, co akurat nie wyglądało podejrzanie, bo kelnerka przyniosła im kawy. 

– Cóż, może to fakt, że siedzę ze ślicznym chłopakiem tak przyciąga ich wzrok? 

– Nah, ja jestem jednością z takimi miejscami – odparł Harry, odgarniając włosy, które już nie były trzymane na bandanie, bo tę zdjął parę godzin wcześniej. – Jestem niczym bohater powieści Kerouaca. 

– Nie uwierzysz, ale właśnie z tym kojarzysz mi się od początku – zaśmiał się Louis. – A z tym papierosem szczególnie. 

– O jakiej książce myślałeś? – zaciekawił się, biorąc łyk latte. 

– W drodze – odpowiedział szybko. 

– Ciekawie – kiwnął głową chłopak, oblizując usta z pianki. – Chociaż ja raczej myślałem o Włóczęgach Dharmy. Opisany podobny styl życia beatników, ale dodany do tego motyw buddyzmu. 

– Kerouac był buddyystą? – spytał Louis.

– Tak, zachęcił nawet do tego swojego przyjaciela – wyjaśnił Harry. – Z którym, tak nawiasem mówiąc, utrzymywał stosunki homoseksualne. Ale szczerze to w latach pięćdziesiątych tylu sławnych twórców nie była hetero. Ale ludzie aż tak się nimi nie przejmowali, już i tak byli takimi nonkonformistami, że orientacja seksualna była jedynie wisienką na torcie. 

Kelnerka przyniosła im jedzenie, którego jednak nie spożyli w milczeniu, bo Harry, za namową Louisa, rozpoczął monolog na temat życia i twórczości amerykańskich pisarzy Beat Generiation. Sprawiło to, że Tomlinson nieco pożałował, że nigdy nie skupiał się tak na lekcjach literatury i że jego studia były całkiem innym kierunkiem. Zrozumiał zaś, dlaczego Harry chce zostać nauczycielem. Opowiadał wszystko w taki sposób, że prawdopodobnie każdy by się zainteresował danym tematem. Znał dużo ciekawostek na temat samych twórców, jak i okoliczności powstania dzieł, tym samym powodując u Louisa nagłą chęć przeczytania wszystkich wymienionych przez niego książek. 

– Powiem ci, Harry, że naprawdę liczę, że zostaniesz wykładowcą – powiedział szatyn, gdy skończyli jeść i poprosili rachunek. – Masz ogromny talent i szczerą pasję, a tego nie można się nigdzie nauczyć. 

– Dziękuję – odparł, rumieniąc się nieco, co wprawiło Louisa w małą dumę, bo cieszył się, że to on doprowadził go do takiego stanu. – Ale to, że zainteresowałem ciebie nie znaczy, że udałoby mi się to z nastolatkami. 

– Proszę cię, kto nie chciałby mieć nauczyciela czy wykładowcę, który spędził lata, podróżując po Stanach autostopem? – prychnął Tomlinson. – Będziesz miał tyle historii do opowiedzenia, chociażby to w jakich okolicznościach przeczytałeś daną książkę. 

– Ale będę musiał obciąć włosy – uznał z żalem. – I zapomnieć o kwiecistych koszulach. 

– Myślę, że samo zawiązywanie włosów i zapinanie koszul przejdzie – stwierdził pewnie Louis. 

Kelnerka położyła rachunek, od razu odchodząc od stolika, a obaj mężczyźni po niego sięgnęli. Tomlinson już chciał się kłócić, że woli zapłacić, ale Harry odezwał się jako pierwszy. 

– Traktuj to jako zapłatę za podwiezienie mnie.

– Przecież na tym polega autostop – przewrócił oczami Louis, próbując sięgnąć po rachunek. – Jedziesz z kimś w tę samą stronę i nie płacisz.

– Louis, chcę ci kupić śniadanie, w formie podziękowania za te kilkanaście godzin – wyjaśnił Harry, wyciągając z plecaka pieniądze i wkładając je do rachunku. – Po prostu jeszcze nigdy tak dobrze nie bawiłem się w czasie podróżowania z kimś, jesteś cudownym towarzyszem podróży. 

– Jak Sal Paradise i Dean Moriarty? 

– Lepiej bym tego nie ujął – zgodził się Harry i wyszli z budynku. Gdy znaleźli się już przy samochodzie, chłopak uśmiechnął się w nieco smutny sposób. – Więc, tak jak już mówiłem, dziękuję ci za...

– Wsiadaj, zawiozę cię do Salem – przerwał mu Louis, otwierając drzwi dla pasażera. 

– Louis! Zepsułeś moją mowę – marudził Styles. – I nigdzie nie jadę. Nie jesteś taksówkarzem. Przyjechaliśmy razem do Eugene, teraz muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto akurat będzie jechał do Salem. 

– Tak się składa, że zawsze chciałem zobaczyć miasto czarownic – oznajmił szatyn, wciąż trzymając otarte na oścież drzwi. 

– To nie to Salem – zaśmiał się Harry. – Jesteśmy w Oregonie, nie Massachusetts.

– Och, cokolwiek, po prostu jadę do Salem – jęknął zniecierpliwiony Louis. – To jakaś godzina drogi, akurat wrócę na wczesny obiad do mojej przyjaciółki, a ty musisz dokończyć swój wykład o beatnikach. Więc wsiadaj. 

– Jesteś uparty – westchnął brunet, ale mimo to wsiadł do środka. Tomlinson z zadowoleniem zajął miejsce kierowcy i ruszyli. – Zawsze dostajesz to czego chcesz?

– Najczęściej – stwierdził. – Skończyłeś na tym, że odpowiednikiem europejskim był egzystencjalizm. 

Harry prychnął, jednak zaraz po tym uśmiechnął się lekko. Obaj chcieli przedłużyć tę drogę, więc każda wymówka wydawała się sensowna. 

Ω

To półtorej godziny, które spędzili razem w samochodzie wydawało się stanowczo zbyt krótkie. Harry całkowicie się rozluźnił i zaczął wypytywać Louisa o jego ulubione filmy lub książki. Za każdym razem, gdy ten odpowiedział karmił go orzeszkiem, wsadzając mu go do buzi. Tomlinson skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie było to przyjemne. Z jednej strony miał już dość orzeszków, ale chciał cały czas czuć na ustach palce młodszego mężczyzny. 

– Możesz tutaj skręcić w lewo, wysiądę – powiedział nagle Harry, a szatyna nagle uderzyło to, że byli już na miejscu. Wydawało się, że przejechanie obok znaku „Salem" wcale do niego nie dotarło i dopiero teraz, gdy zatrzymywał samochód na parkingu zrozumiał, że to koniec jego podróży.

– Jeśli chcesz to mogę poczekać aż załatwisz tę sprawę – zaproponował, w nieco desperackim stylu, Louis. – Nie będziesz musiał nocować w motelu. 

– Dziękuję, ale mam się u kogo zatrzymać – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. Tomlinson wydał z siebie krótkie „och", nie chcąc się dłużej zastanawiać, u kogo albo raczej z kim tej nocy będzie spał Harry. Brunet wydawał się wyczytać z łatwością jego wątpliwości. – Chodzi o moją ciocię. 

– Tak, cokolwiek – uznał zdawkowo. – Przecież możesz zatrzymać się u kogo chcesz, to nie moja sprawa i...

– Lou, skończ mówić – poprosił ze śmiechem chłopak. – Już ostatnio zepsułeś moją mowę pożegnalną. 

– Nie zepsułem, tylko ją opóźniłem – przewrócił oczami. 

– I właśnie za to też chciałem ci podziękować. Dziękuję ci za te kilkanaście godzin, bo naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak cudownego towarzysza podróży – stwierdził Harry. – A teraz daj mi swoją dłoń?

– O rany, nie wydaję mi się, że małżeństwo...

– Cicho bądź – upomniał go żartobliwie i zdjął jedną ze swoich bransoletek, zakładając mu na nadgarstek. – To żebyś o mnie pamiętał. Może i nie pasuje do twojego rolexa, ale schowaj ją gdzieś do pudełka czy coś. 

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Louis, opuszkami palców dotykając prostej biżuterii. – Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Naprawdę. Nie jestem dobry w pożegnaniach, ale...

Tomlinson nie dokończył, bo całkowicie niespodziewanie poczuł usta Harry'ego na swoich. Początkowo spanikował i nie odpowiedział pocałunkiem od razu, ale po jakichś paru sekundach zaczął poruszać się naprzeciw chłopakowi. Ten tylko na początku prowadził, szybko dał się ponieść starszemu mężczyźnie, który teraz wkładał język między jego wargi. Dłoń Louisa trzymała dół pleców Harry'ego, gdy ten siadał mu na kolanach i wydawało się niemożliwie sprośne. Był w końcu biały dzień i każdy mógł ich zobaczyć, ale żadnemu z nich nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać, a nawet jeśli, to byli zbyt spragnieni tego pocałunku, który nabierał coraz większej intensywności. Brunet ułożył dłoń na piersi Tomlinsona, a drugą dotykał wciąż jego policzka. Louis zaś nie mógł się oprzeć przed zsunięciem ręki niżej, ściskając lekko pośladek, jednocześnie wtapiając palce w te długie włosy, zastanawiając się, jak to by było mocno je ciągnąć. 

Całowali się bardzo namiętnie, całkowicie pogrążeni w tym cudownym uczuciu. Louis szczerze rozmyślał, czy to nie jest sen, bo naprawdę nigdy nie spodziewał się, że wyląduje w takiej sytuacji z kimkolwiek, a tym bardziej niedawno poznanym hipisem. Wydawało mu się, że Harry bardziej traktuje go jak wroga, ucieleśnienie kapitalizmu i tego wszystkiego, czego był przeciwny, ale teraz nie miał oporów przed wkładaniem swojego języka do jego ust i pozwalanie na to samo, przy jednoczesnym badaniu swoich ciał. 

Oderwali się od siebie z głośnym sapnięciem. Louis patrzył się pełnym pożądania wzrokiem na chłopaka na swoich kolanach, który uśmiechał się dość niewinnie, chociaż jego usta były spuchnięte, a policzki zarumienione. 

– Nie zobaczymy się już, prawda? – spytał ze smutkiem Tomlinson, a Harry w odpowiedzi cmoknął go krótko w usta. 

– Wiesz, co to są sputniki? – zadał nagle to pytanie, a szatyn zmarszczył brwi. On był całkowicie pokręcony, ale uwielbiał to. 

– Chodzi o te rosyjskie satelity? – upewnił się, a młodszy mężczyzna kiwnął głową. 

– Sputnik znaczy po rosyjsku towarzysz podróży – wyszeptał Harry, obie dłonie trzymając na jego policzkach, maksymalnie pochylony tak, że praktycznie mówił mu prosto do ust. – My może i jesteśmy doskonałymi towarzyszami podróży, ale w rzeczywistości stajemy się samotnymi bryłami metalu, które krążą po własnych orbitach. Nasze orbity się przecięły i na chwilę mogliśmy otworzyć przed sobą serca, żeby zaraz znów odlecieć w swoje kierunki.

– Ale sputniki krążyły wokół Ziemi razem i cyklicznie się spotykały – dodał Tomlinson, a brunet jeszcze raz musnął jego usta, zanim z niego zszedł.

– Wszechświat przynosi nam wiele niespodzianek – powiedział chłopak, zanim wysiadł z samochodu i poszedł w jakąś stronę. 

Louis jeszcze przez kilka minut siedział w samochodzie, zastanawiając się, czy Harry nie wziął cząstki jego wraz z tym pocałunkiem i czy kiedykolwiek odzyska ją z powrotem. 

Ω

Było popołudnie, gdy Louis dotarł w końcu na adres podany przez Kate. Jak się okazało było to wielkie pole, na którym znajdowały się zarówno namioty, przyczepy, busy jak i drewniane domki. Zaparkował swój samochód, we wskazanym miejscu i musiał przejść jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów, aż w końcu odnalazł przyjaciółkę, a dokładniej domek, w którym mieszkała. Był on dość mały i w jego otoczeniu znajdowało się mnóstwo podobnych. Od zewnątrz nie były pomalowane ani chyba zaimpregnowane i Tomlinson szczerze bał się, że nawet zapukanie do drzwi może go zburzyć. Nic takiego się nie stało i już po chwili otworzył mu brunet, mniej więcej jego wzrostu, którego końcówki włosów były jaśniejsze od całości i wyglądało to raczej jak gdyby po prostu nie farbował ich i nie obcinał przez dłuższy czas. Broda jednak wydawała się dość zadbana i zdecydowanie nie przypominała typowej hipisowskiego zarostu. 

– Em, dzień dobry – powiedział Louis, wystawiając dłoń, ale mężczyzna zaraz go przytulił. 

– Witaj bracie! – przywitał się radośnie, pozostawiając Tomlinsona w osłupieniu. – Co tutaj robisz?

Szatyn zamrugał kilkukrotnie, zastanawiając się, co właściwie się stało, ale gdy spojrzał w niebieskie oczy chłopaka zorientował się, że ten jest na haju. 

– Szukam mojej przyjaciółki, Kate – powiadomił go. – Dwa dni temu otrzymałem od niej wiadomość, że...

– Musisz być Louis! Chodź do mnie, brachu! – wykrzyknął, przytulając go jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio, kiwając się na boki. – Tak się cieszę, że jesteś tutaj z nami! Kitty tak bardzo za tobą tęskniła!

– Niall, cholera jasna, zostaw go – usłyszał znajomy głos Kate i już po chwili zobaczył ją w przejściu. Ubrana była w długą zwiewną sukienkę, przeplecioną jakimś sznurkiem w talii. Jej włosy były dużo dłuższe niż, gdy ją ostatnio widział i do tego bardziej kręcone. Oparła się o próg, lustrując Louisa wzrokiem przez dłuższy czas zanim się nie uśmiechnęła. – Liczyłam, że chociaż tutaj zdejmiesz tę pieprzoną koszulę. Na szczęście nie masz marynarki. 

– Została w samochodzie – powiadomił ją, uśmiechając się złośliwie. 

– Okropny – uznała z przekąsem, uderzając go w pierś otwartą dłonią, po czym rzuciła się na niego, oplatając jego tors nogami. – Tęskniłam za tobą. Jak tam podróż?

– Ja też tęskniłem – wymamrotał, całując ją krótko w policzek, zanim stanęła na własnych stopach. Cała złość i stres związany z przyjazdem tutaj i powstrzymaniem ją od ślubu minęły już dawno, prawdopodobnie mniej więcej wtedy, gdy poznał Harry'ego. Od tego czasu nie myślał już o tym tak intensywnie i dopiero teraz zorientował się, co tutaj właściwie robi. Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet nie ma ochoty namawiać dziewczyny do zmiany planów, bo gdy widział, jaka szczęśliwa jest w tym miejscu był przekonany, że ślub nie zrobi jej krzywdy i jest świadomym wyborem. – I całkiem szybko minęła, bo wziąłem autostopowicza. 

– Och, to świetnie! – ucieszyła się. – Kto to był? 

– Taki młody hipis – wzruszył ramionami. – Naprawdę przyjemnie się z nim rozmawiało, jest szalenie inteligentny...

– Słodki? – spytała nagle, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Louis kiwnął głową, nieco onieśmielony. – Wiedziałam, że ci się musiał spodobać! Musisz mi opowiedzieć... 

– To później – przerwał jej. – A teraz, Kathleen Hood, przyszedłem nakopać do tyłka twojemu narzeczonemu, a potem dać wam błogosławieństwo. 

– Kitty! – jęknął oburzony mężczyzna, patrząc na nią z żalem. – Bierzesz ślub? Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś? Przecież wczoraj w nocy...

– Cicho – powiedziała, zakrywając mu usta. Ten jedynie posmutniał, ale nic nie powiedział. – Louis, przepraszam, że to tak wyszło, ale żadnego ślubu nie ma. 

– Zrezygnowałaś z tego? – zdziwił się. – Całe szczęście... chociaż wiesz, że wspieram cię we wszystkim, to myślę, że to by było pochopne. 

– Tego ślubu nigdy nie miało być – kontynuowała, po czym położyła dłonie na ich plecach, odsuwając od progu drzwi. – Wejdźmy do środka, to wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Louis, masz może ochotę na herbatę? A może jesteś głodny?

– Dziękuję– zaprzeczył, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. 

Domek w środku był skromnie urządzony, miał najwyraźniej dwa pokoje, ale drzwi to jednego były zamknięte, a w drugim zaś oprócz łóżek znajdował się również aneks kuchenny. Tomlinson usiadł na składanym krześle, które znajdowało się obok szafki, spoglądając na Kate, która gotowała wodę. 

– Nie przedstawiłam was sobie – przypomniała sobie nagle dziewczyna, z wdziękiem siadając na blat. – Niall Louis, Louis Niall. 

– Louis Tomlinson – dodał, podając dłoń Niallowi, który ponownie go przytulił. – Jezu, jak bardzo naćpany jest?

– Nah, nie wypalił więcej ode mnie – wzruszyła ramionami, zeskakując, żeby podejść do przyjaciela i poklepać go po policzku. – On po prostu zawsze taki jest. Mały szczeniaczek. 

– I co, długo tak mieszkacie sobie tutaj w dwójkę? – zagadał zaciekawiony Louis, a oni wybuchli śmiechem. 

– Oszalałeś – prychnęła Kate. – Oprócz nas mieszkają tutaj jeszcze trzy osoby. Dwie z nich jeszcze śpią w drugim pokoju, a jeden musiał wrócić do domu, żeby pozałatwiać parę spraw przed festiwalem i przywieść nam namioty od swojej cioci. Prowadzi sklep i zgodziła się nam pomóc!

– Jaki festiwal? – dopytywał Louis. – Kitty, wiem, że żyjemy teraz w innych światach, ale jest wojna w Wietnamie. Ludzie nie mają czasu na festiwale. 

– Och, mój kochany, zamknięty w tym kapitalistycznym i brudnym świecie Louis – westchnęła dziewczyna, siadając mu na kolanach i kładąc rękę na karku. – Myślałam, że już doszły cię słuchy o Woodstocku. 

– Pokój, miłość i szczęście! – dodał Niall i obydwoje pokazali znak pokoju w stronę Tomlinsona.

– Ale w sumie nie jest to wydarzenie medialne, więc nic dziwnego, że ludzie tacy jak ty się tym nie zainteresowali, ale w naszym środowisku jest to dość mocno nagłośnione – uznała Kate, tuląc się do głowy Louisa, jak gdyby rzeczywiście mocno za nim tęskniła. Kiwała się delikatnie na boki, jedną ręką wskazując w przed siebie. – W każdym razie, właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteś. Liam ma przepięknego Volkswagena T2, którym zawiezie nas do Nowego Jorku, gdzie przez trzy dni będziemy zajęci muzyką i pokojem. Czy to nie piękne?

– To bardzo piękne – powiedział Louis bez większego przekonania. – Ale zapominasz, że to twój świat. Ja mam pracę, własne życie, nie mogę tak po prostu zniknąć na parę dni, żeby bawić się wśród porąbanych hipisów. I nie pasuję do was. 

– Właśnie o to chodzi, że możesz, Louis – odparła pewnie, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku, pocierając go lekko. – Dobrze wiemy, że praca to nie problem, bo możesz wziąć wolne, kiedy zechcesz. A w, jak to nazwałeś, naszym świecie, nie ma zasad. Nie musisz się dostosowywać, możesz robić i wyglądać jakkolwiek chcesz, bo każdy i tak jest porąbany, po niektórych jedynie mocniej to widać. A zarost na twojej twarzy wyraźnie pokazuje, że jest gotowy na Woodstock. 

– Nie wiem, Cat – wahał się. – Jestem wciąż jeszcze zły, że wymyśliłaś ślub, żeby mnie tutaj zwieść.

– Przepraszam, ale wiedziałam, że mało rzeczy sprawiłoby, że od tak byś tutaj przyjechał – uznała, wstając z jego kolan i chwytając za nadgarstek. – A teraz chodź, obudzimy tamtą dwójkę, żebyś mógł się w spokoju wyspać. Na pewno jesteś zmęczony. 

Louis jedynie kiwnął głową i dał się zaprowadzić do drugiego pokoju, który był nieco większy od tego i znajdowały się tam stół z krzesłami i aż trzy łóżka, w tym jedno podwójne. Leżeli w nim półnadzy mężczyźni, z których Kate zdarła kołdrę. 

– Kate! – krzyknął jeden z nich, próbując się zasłonić. 

– Louis, przedstawiam ci Liama Payne'a i Zayna Malika – powiedziała radośnie dziewczyna, wskazując kolejno na przyjaciół. – Którzy powinni już dawno wstać, ale mieli dużo zajęć w nocy. 

– Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie było w pokoju nikogo oprócz nas – jęknął Zayn, zakrywając zaspane oczy. 

– No cóż, teraz będzie tutaj Louis – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, gdy jej przyjaciele wychodzili, po czym wskazała Tomlinsonowi na wolne łóżko. Ten praktycznie od razu zaczął rozpinać koszulę, kompletnie nie krępując się obecnością dziewczyny. – Rozgość się i wyśpij porządnie. Jakby co to będziemy gdzieś w pobliżu. Praktycznie cały czas siedzimy na tarasie albo na dworze, raczej nie powinniśmy nigdzie wychodzić na dłużej, więc jakbyś czegoś potrzebował. 

Louis zdjął spodnie i położył się do łóżka. Dziewczyna już chciała wyjść, ale zatrzymał ją. 

– Kate? – odwróciła się, patrząc na niego pytająco. – Wyglądasz znacznie lepiej z nieuczesanymi włosami i bosymi stopami. 

W odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. 

Ω

Louis obudził się dopiero następnego dnia nad ranem i zobaczył, że w łóżku obok ktoś śpi, dlatego postanowił jeszcze trochę się zdrzemnąć. Przy następnej pobudce był już sam w pokoju. Czuł się dość dobrze wyspany, ale za to nieco głodny, więc miał nadzieję, że Kate albo któryś z jej przyjaciół akurat zrobili jakieś śniadanie. Nie przejmując się wkładaniem czegoś na siebie wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do drugiego. Zastał tam jedynie Kate, leżącą na łóżku i palącą papierosa, przy otwartym oknie, patrząc się w górę i jakąś kobietę przy aneksie kuchennym, w luźnych ubraniach, z długimi ciemnymi lokami. Przyjaciółka zauważyła go już u progu i podniosła się, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. 

– Hej – odezwał się niepewnie.

– Hej, wy jeszcze się nie znacie, to jest... – zaczęła Kate, ale w tej samej chwili osoba stojąca tyłem do Louisa się odwróciła, sprawiając, że ten zaniemówił. 

– Sputnik – odezwał się Harry, ten sam Harry Styles, z którym jeszcze wczoraj całował się w swoim samochodzie, tuż po tym jak jechali razem przez kilkanaście godzin, otwierając przed sobą serca. 

– Louis, ale cieszę się, że znowu bawiłeś się w zgadywanki, Harry – uznała uszczypliwie Kate, schodząc z łóżka, żeby podejść do nich. – W każdym razie...

– Nie sądziłem, że aż tak szybko nasze orbity się znowu zetkną – powiedział chłopak, ignorując kobietę. – Miło cię widzieć. 

– Czekaj, to wy się znacie? – zdziwiła się. 

– Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem o mężczyźnie, który zawiózł mnie aż do Salem? – odezwał się Harry, a Kate kiwnęła głową. – Właśnie. 

Dziewczyna wydała z siebie okrzyk zdumienia, prawie upuszczając papierosa, przechodząc wzrokiem z jednego na drugiego.

– Czyli ten śliczny, szalenie inteligentny hipis to Harry? – spytała retorycznie, bo nikt i tak nie raczył jej odpowiedzieć. – A gorący, oczytany biznesmen to Louis? Cholera, co się dzieję z tym światem. 

– Śliczny? – spytał Harry, uśmiechając się zalotnie do Tomlinsona. 

– Gorący? – kontynuował flirt straszy mężczyzna. 

– Nie udawaj, że się nie domyśliłeś – oparł chłopak, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę, co jedynie sprawiło, że nogi Tomlinsona nieco zmiękły. Nie wierzył, że ten nastolatek może być tak seksowny i kokieteryjny.

– A myślałam, że Zayn i Liam to wystarczająco dużo napięcia seksualnego wokół mnie – wykrzyczała Kate, mocno zaciągając się papierosem. – Serio kochani, nie wierzę w to, czego właśnie jestem świadkiem. Wszechświat się do mnie odezwał. Dzięki mnie poznały się bratnie dusze! 

– Wow, przystopuj – polecił Louis. – Znamy się z Harrym mniej niż dwa dni. Nie możemy być bratnimi duszami, to tak nie działa.

– Twój mózg nie działa – prychnęła. – Pomyśl logicznie. Jakie małe były szanse, ty i Harry żyjecie w całkiem innym świecie. Ty masz swoją pracę, biuro i jazzowe albumy. Harry ma za długie włosy, podróże autostopem i festiwale. Do tego dzieli was dziesięć lat różnicy i szczerze, istniało tak małe prawdopodobieństwo, że się spotkacie, a co dopiero polubicie. A wy nie dość, że spotkaliście się nie raz, ale drugi i teraz spędzicie ze sobą co najmniej kilka dni, to do tego się całowaliście. 

– Kate – upomniał ją Harry, zaciskając usta. 

– Przerpaszam, skarbie – zbyła go. – W każdym razie, jeśli to nie jest przeznaczenie... Jejku, nie mogę uwierzyć, że będziecie razem na Woodstocku. 

– Och, jedziesz z nami? – ucieszył się chłopak, a Louis kiwnął głową twierdząco, pomimo że wcześniej jeszcze nie był pewien. Jednak ton, w jakim brunet zadał to pytanie był tak pełen nadziei na pozytywną odpowiedź, że nie mógł się oprzeć. – To świetnie. Uwierz, Lou, ten festiwal przejdzie do historii i na starość będziesz się cieszył, że brałeś w nim udział. 

– Nazywa go Lou! – powiedziała piskliwym głosem Kate, patrząc się w stronę wejścia, gdzie jak się okazało stał Liam, patrząc się na nim ze zdziwieniem.

– Coś się stało? – spytał zdziwiony. 

– Nic szczególnego, to tylko przeznaczenie – odparła z uśmiechem Kate. – Równowaga świata jest utrzymana!

Ω

Przez cały dzień szóstka znajomych pakowała się na wyjazd, zastanawiając się nad ubraniami, jakie powinni wziąć. Oczywiście musieli pożyczyć coś Louisowi, który wziął ze sobą jedynie bieliznę na zmianę oraz koszulki, kurtkę jeansową i jeansy, żeby się w nie przebrać, gdy będzie wracał. Harry uznał, że może w tym być na festiwalu, bo nawet jeśli nie pasuje do końca do hipisowskiego stylu wszystkich wokół to Tomlinson wygląda w tym dobrze i tak się też czuje, a to jest najważniejsze. Kate jednak nie była przekonana do końca i wzięła jeszcze kilka ubrań, w tym luźną koszulę w kolorze khaki, kolorową kamizelkę i bawełniane spodnie, gdyby przyjaciel jednak zdecydował się wyglądać bardziej niż oni. Oprócz tego Louis postanowił pojechać z przyjaciółką do najbliższego sklepu, żeby kupić zapasy jedzenia na drogę i peleryny przeciwdeszczowe. Co do tego drugiego Kate nie była przekonana, bo uważała, że tańczenie w deszczu jest o wiele lepsze, gdy wszystkie ubrania się mokre. 

Harry od swojej ciotki przyniósł duży namiot, śpiwory i koce, które spakowali do busa, wraz z resztą najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Mieli do przejechania prawie trzy tysiące mil, praktycznie prostą drogą z zachodniego na wschodnie wybrzeże. Pozostała piątka była przyzwyczajona do pokonywania długich dystansów, gorzej było z Louisem, który trochę się tego obawiał. Z postojami będzie to ponad dwa dni jazdy i był szczerze przerażony, jak to wytrzyma. 

– Takie podróże są cudowne – powiedziała Kate, gdy o zachodzie słońca siedzieli wszyscy przy ognisku. – Nic tak nie łączy ludzi jak bycie zamkniętym w blaszanym pudełku na kilka godzin. Ale ty chyba powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej...

– Nie mam pojęcia, co ja właściwie robię – prychnął nagle Tomlinson. – Przecież powinienem teraz sprawdzać giełdę w garniturze, a nie siedzieć przy ognisku w tym dziwnym stroju.

– Dzięki, bracie – odezwał się Zayn, od którego pożyczył te ubrania. Nie wydawał się jednak zły, bo ze spokojem palił jointa, dzieląc go z Niallem. 

– Nie, Louis, to że zazwyczaj to robisz, nie znaczy, że właśnie to jest odpowiednie – uznała dziewczyna. – Odpowiednie jest to, co sprawia, że czujesz spokój ducha. Jesteś tutaj szczęśliwy?

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając rześkie, wolne od spalin powietrze. Ciepło ogniska ogrzewało mu nogi, chociaż wcale nie było zimno. Serce zaś ogrzewało mu przebywanie z tą piątką osób, których właściwie nie znał, ale miał wrażenie, że jest w odpowiednim miejscu w odpowiednim czasie i z odpowiednimi ludźmi. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół wydawał się idealnie pasować. Nieważne, czy to śpiew ptaków, iskry lecące z ogniska, czy widok Harry'ego, który stroił gitarę, a jego sylwetka oświetlona była światłem zachodzącego słońca; wszystko było po prostu piękne i Tomlinson chciał zostać tutaj na zawsze. 

– Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej – przyznał, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, bo wypowiadając te słowa, patrzył się na Harry'ego, co nie umknęło uwadze Kate, która właśnie sięgnęła po papierosa. Louis z nawyku chciał wyciągnąć zapaliczkę, którą trzymał w swojej paczce papierosów, w kieszeni koszulki, ale kobieta poradziła sobie sama, odpalając to od płomienia ogniska. – Wow, zaczęłaś sama odpalać papierosy?

– Wiesz, na drodze nie ma tylu gentelmanów, którzy odpalają kobiecie papierosa zanim ta zdąży go porządnie wyciągnąć – zaśmiała się, zaciągając się dymem. 

– Nie tylko kobiecie – wymamrotał Harry znad swojej gitary, pokazując tym samym, że ich słucha i nie żyje we własnym świecie. – To co śpiewamy? Beatlesi? 

– O rany, skończ już z nimi – jęknął Zayn, przewracając oczami. – Mam już dość tych gości. Ciągle tylko Beatlesi to, Beatlesi tamto...

– Nie mów tak, bo jeszcze rozwiążą zespół** – zażartowała Kate. – I tak nie grają na Woodstocku, więc dajmy Harry'emu zagrać jedną piosenkę. 

– Help? – zaproponował Liam.

– Twist and Shout? – odezwał się Niall.

– Lou, co byś chciał? – spytał łagodnie chłopak. – Jesteś gościem, możesz wybierać. 

– Daję ci wolną rękę – postanowił Tomlinson, a Harry posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. 

– Ale musisz z nami śpiewać – powiedział, po czym zaczął grać. 

Hey Jude, don't make it bad,  
take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
then you can start to make it better.

Louis roześmiał się z wyboru akurat tego utworu, ale śpiewał wraz z resztą. 

– Hey Lou, don't be afraid – zaczął Harry i prawdopodobni tylko Tomlinson zauważył tę zmianę w tekście, co sprawiło, że jego serce zmiękło. 

You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
then you begin to make it better

Śpiewali do końca, a chłopak za każdym razem przekręcał imię, uśmiechając się wtedy w stronę Louisa. Gdy skończyli tę piosenkę, oddał gitarę Niallowie, który już na zmianę z Zaynem grał przez resztę wieczoru, podczas gdy Harry usiadł bardzo blisko Louisa. Wsłuchiwali się w muzykę, patrząc się w ogień, jednak obaj czuli, jak ich dłonie, które leżały obok siebie na ziemi, coraz bardziej zmniejszają odległość, aż w końcu stykają się małymi palcami. Tomlinson zyskał wtedy trochę odwagi, żeby w końcu całkowicie je złączyć, dopóki nie złapali się za ręce. Widział kątem oka mały uśmieszek Harry'ego i sam nie mógł powtrzymać takiego u siebie. 

Czas mijał dalej, a oni tkwili w takiej pozycji, dopóki Harry nie położył się mu na kolanach, kładąc dłoń swobodnie na kolanie. Wtedy to Louis złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Kate, która uśmiechała się do nich z czułością. Szybko jednak odwróciła wzrok, skupiając go na Niallu, który grał właśnie jakiś mocniejszy utwór Led Zeppelin, podczas gdy Zayn udawał granie na gitarze elektrycznej, a Liam na perkusji. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie i wszyscy się na tym skupili, więc Louis wtopił palce w długie włosy Harry'ego, nie rozumiejąc, jak mógł tyle przetrwać bez tego. Kosmyki wydawały się tak idealne do dotykania ich, a do tego chłopak musiał to uwielbiać, bo w pewnym momencie wygiął trochę plecy, co było niesamowicie erotyczne. 

Nagle jednak brunet przekręcił twarz w stronę Louisa sprawiając, że palce dotknęły policzka. Tomlinson chciał już odsunąć dłoń, ale przez chwilę wpatrywał się z zahipnotyzowaniem z Harry'ego, który wyglądał tak pięknie, gdy wszelkie światło obijało się od jego oczu. Bardzo delikatnie musnął kość policzkową schodząc w dół, żeby napawać się gładkością jego skóry, jednak w momencie gdy dotarł do żuchwy, młodszy mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej obrócił do niego głowę, powodując, że palce wylądowały na jego ustach. Nie dał nawet sposobności Louisowi ich zabrać, bo od razu wziął jeden z nich do buzi, opuszek oblizując językiem. 

Tomlinson nie był pewien, jakim cudem jeszcze nie wybuchł, ale jedynie otworzył szerzej oczy, starając się nie wydawać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, gdy tak obserwował poczynania chłopaka. Ten już po chwili ssał całego jego palca wskazującego, patrząc mu się głęboko w oczy. Musiał czuć jego erekcję na swoich plecach, bo te cienkie bawełnianie spodnie nie były w stanie ukryć niczego. To wydawało się jednak bardziej go nakręcić, bo wygiął plecy, uderzając w penisa Louisa, jednocześnie biorąc do ust kolejny palec. Szatyn oblizał usta, patrząc się na niego pełnym pożądania wzrokiem. Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak sprośne myśli o dziesięć lat młodszym chłopaku, na dodatek wciąż nastolatku, są niemoralne, to nie mógł się powstrzymać. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej nie był świadkiem tak seksownej sceny, wszyscy jego partnerzy wydawali się kompletnie nie dorównywać Harry'emu, który na razie jedynie ssie mu palce. 

Na razie, powtórzył w myślach Louis, próbując zbesztać samego siebie za użycie takie sformułowania. 

Tomlinson pociągnął za kosmyki włosów Harry'ego, za pierwszym razem delikatnie, a potem trochę mocniej, żeby odkryć, że ten naprawdę to lubi. Zamruczał cicho, przymykając oczy, po czym znów wrócił do ssania jego palców. Louis przejechał dłonią po całej długości jego kręgosłupa, żeby na końcu ścisnąć lekko pośladek. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego tak bardzo lubił tę część ciała chłopaka, ale uwielbiał go w ten sposób dotykać. To nakręciło go jeszcze bardziej i miał ochotę po prostu się na niego rzucić, ale jakiekolwiek działania przerwał głos Kate:

– Dobra chłopcy, chyba czas już spać! 

Harry i Louis odsunęli się od siebie, nieco gwałtownie, jednak kobieta wydawała się nie przekładać do tego zbytniej wagi. 

– Ja jeszcze zapalę – uznał Tomlinson, nie chcąc jeszcze wstawać ze względu na swoją widoczną erekcję. Musiał się najpierw nieco uspokoić. 

– Ja też – oznajmił Harry, machając do przyjaciół. – Nie czekajcie na nas. 

– Jakby co będziemy dzisiaj w czwórkę spali w dużym pokoju, jakbyście chcieli wrócić późno – powiadomiła ich, po czym wróciła do domku. 

Louis oddychał nieco głośniej niż zawsze, gdy sięgał po paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Włożył sobie jednego do buzi, a kolejnego podał Harry'emu, który jednak nie wyciągnął dłoni i jedynie pokręcił głową, gdy podnosił się z jego kolan. 

– To – zaczął Tomlinson, robiąc przerwę na zaciągnięcie się. – Było niespodziewane. 

– Tylko tyle? – zachichotał chłopak, biorąc z jego dłoni zapalonego papierosa. Spojrzał na niego przez chwilę i najpierw sam zapalił, po czym przyłożył filtr do ust Louisa, który zaciągnął się nim spomiędzy długich bladych palców. To sprawiło, że atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta. 

– I nieziemsko seksowne – uznał, dmuchając dymem w jego twarz. – Ale to chyba widziałeś o mnie.

– Raczej czułem – powiedział pewnie, siadając na nim okrakiem. – Poprawka. Wciąż czuję. 

– Przepraszam, jestem gorszy niż nastolatek – odparł Louis, kręcąc głową, podczas gdy Harry wciąż przykładał mu papierosa do ust. 

– Nie jesteś gorszy niż nastolatek – oznajmił, zaciągając się papierosem. Tomlinson położył swobodnie dłoń na jego udzie, przechodząc coraz wyżej, aż w końcu dotarł do krocza i z pewnością siebie oblizał usta. – Jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak nastolatek. 

– Czuję – odpowiedział żartobliwie, otwierając lekko usta, żeby przyjąć papierosa, ale zamiast tego poczuł na sobie wargi Harry'ego. Ten jednak nie próbował go pocałować, a jedynie przekazał dym do jego ust. Louis zaciągnął się nim, po czym wypuścił z płuc, odwracając głowę na bok. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na chłopaka, którego oczy jarzyły się specyficznym blaskiem, a usta wydawały się prosić o pocałunek. 

– Oni jeszcze nie śpią – wyszeptał nastolatek.

– Pieprzyć to. 

W jednej chwili starszy mężczyzna wytrącił papierosa z jego dłoni i wpił się w jego wargi, od razu robiąc to z dużą namiętnością. Harry jęknął przez pocałunek, bo Louis pociągnął go za włosy. Tomlinson z trudem powstrzymał zadowolony uśmiech, bo uwielbiał jak Harry reagował na każdy jego dotyk.

Włożył mu dłoń pod koszulkę, chcąc choć trochę poczuć jego nagie ciało. Nie był pewien na jak wiele może sobie pozwolić i czy Harry przypadkiem nie chce skończyć tego wszystkiego na pocałunku. Uszanowałby to, tym bardziej, że w domku obok znajdowali się ich znajomi, którzy prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie spali. Dlatego też kontynuował zwykły pocałunek, badając jednak ciało Harry'ego pod koszulką. Jego skóra była jedwabiście gładka i miękka, chociaż czuł bardzo delikatny zarys mięśni. Miał ochotę zobaczyć go w całej okazałości, ale na razie jedynie pozwolił sobie na uniesienie materiału na tyle wysoko, że mógł dotknąć jego stuków. Były niesamowicie twarde, a stymulowanie ich sprawiło, że Harry jęknął mu prosto w usta, wyginając plecy. Louis poczuł dokładnie na swoim kroczu, jak ta lekka zmiana pozycji całkowicie zmieniał kąt, w jakim się o siebie ocierali, robiąc to wszystko jeszcze lepszym. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, bo nagle Styles zdecydował się na obniżenie się trochę, żeby pocałować szyję szatyna. Była to niewątpliwie strefa erogenna dla starszego mężczyzny, bo wypuścił z ust głośne westchnienie, które bardziej zachęciło chłopaka do działania. 

Harry nie odsunął się od jego szyi, ale bez dodatkowej gry wstępnej sięgnął do jego rozporka, próbując go rozpiąć. Louis, pomimo że bardzo tego pragnął, chwycił jego nadgarstek, kręcąc głową. 

– Nie, nie, nie – zacmokał. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, ale pozwolił się mężczyźnie przekręcić tak, że teraz opierał plecy na jego klatce piersiowej. Tomlinson sunął dłonią po jego udzie w górę i w dół przez chwilę, aż w końcu ulitował się i wsunął rękę pod jego spodnie do razu biorąc w palce penisa. Harry sapnął, a on przygryzł płatek jego ucha. – Ty pierwszy. 

Louis poruszał w górę i w dół dłonią po jego członku, na początku robiąc to delikatnie, żeby jeszcze przez chwilę podroczyć się z chłopakiem. Dźwięki, jakie ten wydawał podczas tego i sfrustrowane westchnięcia, kiedy mężczyzna nagle się zatrzymywał były dla niego swoistą symfonią. Nie sądził, że dawanie komuś przyjemności może aż tak na niego działać, najczęściej chodziło jedynie o zwykłą uprzejmość i nie zostawianie tej drugiej osoby zdanej samą na siebie. Jednak teraz przy Harrym czuł się wspaniale, widząc jak ten cudownie dzięki niemu się czuję. 

Louis przyspieszał raz swoje ruchy, momentami mając wrażenie, że doprowadza bruneta na granicę, żeby zaraz przestać i masować jego jądra. Drugą dłoń trzymał pod koszulką, bawiąc się sutkami, które dotykał okrężnymi ruchami lub ściskał. Zauważył, że Harry woli raczej gdy jest ostrzejszy, co niewątpliwie nakręcało Tomlinsona jeszcze bardziej. 

Chłopak w jego ramionach wydawał się po prostu tak bezbronny, że chciał go zrujnować. Spoglądał na jego twarz, bo młodszy mężczyzna ułożył dłoń na jego ramieniu, pogrążony w całkowitej rozkoszy; miał otwarte usta, spuchnięte i czerwone od podgryzania ich, policzki zarumienione, a oczy półprzymknięte. 

– Wyglądasz tak dobrze – wymamrotał Louis, nie mogąc się oprzeć przed pocałowaniem go. Mocno chwycił jego penisa i poruszył nim szybko kilkukrotnie, wciąż skupiając się na pocałunku. Nie był jednak pewien, czy można go tak nazwać, bo wkład Harry'ego ograniczał się do zasysania jego języka i jęczenia mu w usta, ale mimo to było to bardzo seksowne. 

– Lou, proszę – wysapał nagle. – Nie przestawaj...

W tej samej chwili Tomlinson poczuł jak Harry przygryza jego wargę. Chłopak doszedł, brudząc dłoń, jednak przepiękne dźwięki jakie wtedy wydał były warte wszystkiego. Nie był bardzo głośny, ale też nie cichy, po prostu wszystko było odpowiednie i Louis miał ogromną ochotę na drugą rundę. Nawet się do tego przymierzał, bo gdy wytarł o trawę brudną dłoń, podczas pocałunku z młodszym mężczyzną ścisnął jego tyłek. Styles jednak najwyraźniej miał inne plany, bo odsunął się całkowicie od Louisa, siadając na swoich piętach na trawie. 

Przez chwilę patrzyli się sobie prosto w oczy zanim Harry nie pochylił się, jedną z dłoni kładąc płasko na kolanie Louisa, a drugą rozpinając spodnie. Gdy już to zrobił, bardzo delikatnie popchnął starszego mężczyznę nieco do tyłu, sprawiając że ten oparł się na swoich łokciach, obserwując uważnie jego działania.

– Miałem ochotę zrobić to już w samochodzie, gdy prowadziłeś – wyznał nagle chłopak, chwytając jego stojącego penisa i przyglądając mu się z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem. – Wyglądałeś tak gorąco w tej koszuli i spodniach od garnituru, że naprawdę byłem tak napalony przez ten cały czas...

Bez ostrzeżenia pochylił się, żeby zassać w ustach główkę członka. Louis syknął i złapał mocno jego włosy, nie mogąc powstrzymać się do tego w fali podniecenia. Harry był tak sprośny, ale mimo to wydawał się tak niewinny. 

– Chciałbym cię kiedyś wypieprzyć na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu – wysapał Tomlinson, nadając tempa chłopakowi poprzez poruszanie jego głową. Ten jednak wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko, bo jedynie mocno ssał i lizał jego penisa, całkowicie pogrążony w tym zajęciu. – Najlepiej gdzieś przed moim biurem, żeby później każdy wiedział, co robiłem. I każdy mi zazdrościł. Cholera, jesteś taki piękny. 

Harry na ten komplement odpowiedział wzięciem całego członka do buzi tak, że czubek dotknął gardła. Louis był zdziwiony, że dał radę to zrobić, bo może i nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o seks oralny, bo najczęściej od razu przechodził do rzeczy, ale dotychczas nikt jeszcze nie zrobił tego bez mocnego krztuszenia się. Nagle doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak musiał to już robić wiele razy, żeby nabrać wprawy i poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Oczywiście wiedział, że hipisi są dość rozwieźli seksualnie i nie to mu przeszkadzało, bo sam uważał seks za zabawę. Chodziło raczej o to, że chciał Harry'ego tylko dla siebie. Chciał być jedyną osobą, która może go całować, dotykać, sprawiać przyjemność i oglądać ten obsceniczny widok, który właśnie miał przed oczami. Brunet nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z nim, a jego oczy były lekko załzawione, podczas gdy usta cudownie rozciągnięte na penisie. 

Louis był na skraju od dłuższego czasu, za co nie można go winić, bo przez ostatnie kilka dni w ogóle się nie dotykał, a do tego dochodziło to całe droczenie się z młodszym mężczyzną. Chciał jednak wytrzymać choć trochę dłużej, bo każda taka sekunda z Harrym wydawała się zbyt idealna, żeby ją stracić. Nie mógł jednak zbyt wiele zdziałać, bo chłopak był naprawdę dobry i wydawało się, że zna wszystkie jego słabości; począwszy do tego, z jaką intensywnością powinien działać, po zabawę także innymi częściami ciała, aż po ten idealny wygląd. 

– Jestem blisko – ostrzegł, licząc, że chłopak się odsunie, ale nic takiego się nie stało, a wręcz przeciwnie, Harry mocno zassał czubek, pracując ręką na reszcie długości. Louis skończył w jego buzi, nie mogąc nadziwić się sprośnością, z jaką chłopak wszystko połknął oraz brakiem wstydu, bo oblizał się po tym wszystkim. Po prostu musiał go pocałować. – Chodź do mnie. 

Poruszył parę razy ustami naprzeciw niego, nie przejmując się smakiem własnej spermy, bo liczyło się to, że czuł się tak dobrze, trzymając młodszego mężczyznę w swoich ramionach i go całując. Chciał czuć się tak codziennie, nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mógł przeżyć tyle lat, kładąc się sam do swojego wielkiego, wygodnego łóżka, które w żadnym stopniu nie mogło równać się tej trawie, tylko dlatego, że tutaj ma obok siebie Harry'ego. Chciał do końca życia spać z chłopakiem pod gołym niebem na zewnątrz, bo wcale nie było im zimno. Wystarczyły im własne ciała do ogrzania się, chociaż i tak byli nieco rozgrzani po poprzednich czynnościach. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zdoła po tym wszystkim wrócić do swojego normalnego życia, a to przecież dopiero początek. 

Nawet nie zauważył, jak Styles ułożył się na jego ramieniu, po czym obaj zasnęli, obserwowani przez miliony gwiazd. 

Ω

Dwójka została obudzona przez Kate, która zawołała ich na śniadanie. Całkowicie przemilczała to, że spali całą noc na dworze, zachowując się jak gdyby było to całkowicie normalne., nawet nie spytała się co ich do tego skłoniło albo co robili. 

Po posiłku i odświeżeniu się byli gotowi do wyjazdu. Jako pierwszy miał prowadzić Liam, później Niall, a co do dalszej drogi jeszcze nie zdecydowali. W każdym razie na pewno odpadał Harry, który nie miał prawa jazdy, ale obiecał, że będzie dotrzymywał kierowcom towarzystwa. 

– Okej, Louis, zasada numer jeden – odezwała się Kate, gdy byli już w drodze. – Bierzemy ze sobą każdego autostopowicza, który jedzie do Nowego Jorku. 

– Dlaczego mnie to mówisz? – zastanowił się mężczyzna. – Przecież wiem.

– Chcę ci po prostu powiedzieć, że mam na myśli dosłownie każdego – podkreśliła. – Nieważne czy to uroczy chłopiec z lokami, półnaga dziewczyna czy grupa pijanych nastolatków. Jak najwięcej osób musi dotrzeć na ten festiwal. 

– Kate, może powinnaś wziąć udział w organizacji tego, skoro tak bardzo ci zależy – zaśmiał się Zayn, który siedział na przednim siedzeniu. – Przecież dobrze wiemy, że to nie będzie duży festiwal. Organizatorzy wynajęli miejsce na pięćdziesięciu tysięcy osób maksymalnie. Wątpię, że nawet tyle przyjdzie. 

– Wiesz co, ty sceptyku – prychnęła kobieta. – Zobaczysz, że będzie co najmniej dwa, jak nie trzy razy więcej. To przejdzie do historii. Twoje dzieci będą się uczyły o Woodstocku w 1969 roku, jako o wydarzeniu, które zmieniły bieg historii. 

– Ta, chyba bieg historii w głowie ich ojca, bo zamierzam tam totalnie zaszaleć – uznał z zadowoleniem Zayn, odpalając papierosa. – Wypalę tyle trawki, że prawdopodobnie będę miał zioło zamiast mózgu.

– Już masz – odparła złośliwie Kate, a przyjaciel pokazał jej język. 

– Przy okazji, wiecie kto ma wystąpić? – zainteresował się Louis.

– Na pewno nie Beatlesi – wymamrotał Zayn. – Jak na praktycznie nieistniejący zespół są nieźle zajęci. 

– Zayn, to że pieprzysz się z właścicielem samochodu nie znaczy, że nie mogę cię z niego wykopać – krzyknęła dziewczyna, wprawiając Liama w zawstydzenie, ale jednocześnie rozśmieszając pozostałych. 

Przez parę godzin rozmawiali ze sobą, żartowali i opowiadali różne historię z życia. Louis przeraził się, bo nawet najmłodszy Harry miał więcej przygód za sobą od niego. Zayn, Liam i Niall byli zaledwie dwa lata młodsi od Louisa, ale nie było widać po nich wieku. Wszyscy, oprócz Nialla, który był synem bogatych farmerów, uczęszczali do szkoły wyższej zanim zdecydowali się wyruszyć w podróż, a potem zamieszkać w tamtym odludnym dość miejscu, skromnie żyjąc wraz z przyjaciółmi. Jednak jedynie Liam rzeczywiście ją ukończył, odbierając dyplom prawnika. Nie pracował w swoim zawodzie zbyt długo, bo parę miesięcy później zdecydował się dołączyć do grupy hipisów, których poznał na jednym z festiwali. Zayn natomiast był najlepszym towarzyszem podróży, bo właściwie urodził się w drodze. Jego rodzice byli podróżnikami i sami uczyli chłopaka, gdy wychowywał się w wielu miejscach na całym świecie, aż w końcu gdy chłopak był nastolatkiem osiedli w Nowym Jorku, gdzie ten mógł ukończyć szkołę, żeby tak jak swój ojciec zostać pisarzem. Zayn uznał jednak, że sztywne ramy uniwersytetów nie są dla niego, więc zrezygnował i żeby rzeczywiście pójść w ślady ojca został podróżnikiem. Wyznał im również, że prowadzi pamiętnik na ten temat, który może kiedyś uda mu się wydać. 

– Zayn pisze też wiersze – zdradził Harry Louisowi, gdy leżał na jego kolanach, patrząc się głęboko w oczy. – Są piękne. 

– Nie są – przewrócił oczami Zayn. – Nie mają rymu i nie są rytmiczne. Nie nadają się do niczego. 

– Skowyt Ginsberga też nie ma rymów i rytmu, a jest niesamowity – podpowiedział Styles, ale przyjaciel jedynie machnął ręką. Chłopak ściszył głos, gdy ponownie odezwał się do szatyna. – On jest taki skromny. Jego wiersze naprawdę są piękne. 

– Zayn nie wygląda na poetę – przyznał Tomlinson. 

– Nie musi wyglądać, wystarczy, że to czuje – uznał Harry. – Poza tym, poeci to zawsze ludzie zakochani lub smutni. Zgadnij, do których należy Zayn. 

Louis spojrzał w stronę mężczyzny, który ze śmiechem mówił coś do Liama. Patrzył przy tym na niego w ten szczególny sposób, szczerze się uśmiechając i delikatnie muskając jego kolano. Tomlinson znów odwrócił się do Harry'ego, unosząc kąciki ust, dający mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że wie, co miał na myśli. Styles odpowiedział tym samym, zaraz jednak przymykając oczy, bo szatyn wplótł palce w jego włosy. Masował jego głowę przez dłuższy czas, aż chłopak nie zasnął, chociaż nawet wtedy nie odsunął dłoni. Patrzył się za to na jego spokojną, piękną twarz, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem go poznał. Wiedział, że to nie mógł być przypadek, bo poznanie Harry'ego niosło ze sobą zbyt wiele konsekwencji. 

Na tym podziwianiu jego twarzy przyłapała go Kate, która trzymała pod pachą poduszkę, chcąc ją dać Louisowi. Spojrzała tylko na niego i z uśmiechem pokręciła głową, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Mimo to, obydwoje wiedzieli, co siedzi w umyśle drugiej osoby. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna tym wzrokiem przekazała mu swoje myśli, bo dokładnie słyszał w głowie jej głos, mówiący z przekąsem:

– Przeznaczenie, Tomlinson. Przeznaczenie. 

Ω

Droga mijała im spokojnie, mieli rano postój na odświeżenie się i rozprostowanie kości. Jednak ani razu podczas podróży nie było im nudno, bo zawsze mieli coś do robienia. Rozmawiali, słuchali muzyki albo czytali książki, bez problemu umiejąc zająć się samymi sobą. W końcu nadszedł czas na Louisa w prowadzeniu samochodu, który akurat wypadł na noc. Mężczyzna nie narzekał, bo bez problemu umiał nie spać o tej porze, a wręcz wolał wtedy prowadzić, bo było spokojniej dzięki temu, że wszyscy spali, a do tego dochodził jeszcze ten cudowny klimat ciemnych ulic. Ucieszył się jednak, gdy Harry zaproponował mu towarzyszenie mu, żeby się upewnić, że nie zaśnie. 

– Nie musisz tego robić – stwierdził Louis, który zauważył już, że Harry zdecydowanie nie należy do nocnych marków i wręcz przeciwnie, woli kłaść się i wstawać wcześniej. 

– Ale chcę – upierał się, siadając obok i rozkładając się tak, że był bokiem do przedniej szyby, ale wciąż przodem do niego. – Będzie tak, jak podczas naszej pierwszej podróży. 

Przez pewien czas jeszcze rozmawiali z resztą, aż w końcu pozostali zdecydowali się iść spać. 

– Jeśli usłyszę jakikolwiek jęk to wyrzucę was z samochodu i każę iść na piechotę do Nowego Jorku –upomniała Zayna i Liama Kate.

– Nie rób tego, bez nas dwóch będzie o jedną trzecią mniej uczestników festiwalu – odparł sarkastycznie Malik. 

– Och, Louis, pamiętasz te moje obcasy, które miałam w noc, w którą się spotkaliśmy? – spytała nagle, a Tomlinson wydał z siebie aprobujący pomruk. – Ale chciałabym je teraz mieć przy sobie. 

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Louis. 

– Żeby rzucić nimi w Zayna – odgryzła się. – Ciesz się, że jesteśmy hipisami, bo właśnie oberwałbyś butem, którego obcas jest dłuższy niż twój penis. 

– Wysoce nieprawdopodobne – wymamrotał Liam, zyskując tym samym całus od Zayna. 

– Koniec, idziemy spać, Niall – poleciła kobieta, kładąc się obok przyjaciela i pozwalając mu się przytulić. Przez chwilę w całym busie panowała cisza, więc Harry położył stopy na udzie Louisa, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie.– Ach, jeszcze jedno! Harry?

– Tak Kitty? – spytał łagodnie chłopak, poruszając delikatnie stopą. 

– Jeśli będziesz próbował zbliżyć się w jakikolwiek sposób do penisa Louisa, gdy ten prowadzi to ciebie też wyrzucę – powiedziała. – Nie chcę być uczestnikiem wypadku, bo krew kierowcy odpłynie z głowy w inne miejsce. 

– Kitty, za kogo ty mnie masz? – spytał oburzony Harry, chociaż to oburzenie wydawało się nieco udawane. 

– W pobliżu Louisa wolę być przezorna – ucięła. – Ale dobranoc. 

Życzyli jej miłego snu i poczekali chwilę aż wszyscy się uspokoili zanim zaczęli rozmowę. Louis rzeczywiście poczuł się podobnie, jak wtedy gdy jechali po raz pierwszy ze sobą. Pamiętał dokładnie, jak Harry umilił mu nocną podróż swoimi opowieściami i po prostu towarzystwem. 

– Nie myśl sobie, że kiedykolwiek to robiłem – odezwał się nagle Styles. – Kate tylko żartowała.

– Nie myślałem – skłamał.

– Myślałeś. 

– Dobrze, myślałem – zgodził się Louis. – Ale nie oceniam, okej? W sensie, myślę, że jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem i możesz robić co chcesz, z kimkolwiek chcesz. Nie mam zamiaru w jakikolwiek sposób osądzać cię po ilości twoich partnerów seksualnych. 

– Byłeś drugi – wypalił. 

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się, zerkając na niego. Harry kiwnął głową, bawiąc się nerwowo swoimi bransoletkami. – Wow, jestem pod wrażeniem. Jesteś bardzo dobry. 

– Wezmę to za komplement – uznał niepewnie. – Chyba.

– Znaczy. Rany, to serio źle zabrzmiało – westchnął Louis. – Chodziło mi o to, że stereotypowo hipisi są dość rozwiąźli seksualnie, a do tego ty jesteś naprawdę dobry, więc założyłem...

– Lou, okej, rozumiem – przerwał mu ze śmiechem. – I dziękuję. Cieszę się, że ci się podobało i cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. 

– Nie spodziewałem się, że nasza rozmowa zejdzie na takie tory – stwierdził Tomlinson, uśmiechając się. – Ale muszę się spytać; dlaczego akurat ja?

– Potrzebujesz połechtania ego? – dopytał prześmiewczo chłopak.

– Po prostu podejrzewam, że miałeś dużo okazji – zaczął Tomlinson. – Jesteś młody, przystojny i żyjesz w środowisku pięknych osób, zarówno w środku jak i na zewnątrz. Dlaczego wolałeś zamiast tego podstarzałego mężczyznę, pracującego w firmie z rodzaju tych, których nienawidzicie. Mam wrażenie, że jestem ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego przeciw czemu protestujecie, a mimo to... dlaczego? 

– Więc na pierwszy rzut oka masz rację – podjął wątek. – Powinienem kochać się z którymś z moich znajomych, z kim, kto żyję i myśli tak samo jak ja. Jednak zagłębiając się w to dochodzę do wniosku, że to wcale nic dziwnego, że padło na ciebie. Wręcz przeciwnie, to ma doskonały sens. 

– Okej, wciąż nie rozumiem – przyznał. 

– Odsuwając na chwilę twoją powierzchowność, bo jesteś bardzo przystojny i starszy, zdecydowanie nie podstarzały, ale w idealnym wieku dla mnie, to jednak nie należę do osób, które patrzą tylko na wygląd – mówił Harry, siadając po turecku i gestykulując dość energicznie, co było dość dziwne, ze względu na jego raczej flegmatyczny styl bycia. – To zdecydowanie nie powinieneś to być ty, bo rzeczywiście wydajesz się być takim ucieleśnieniem tego, co ja odrzuciłem. Jednak wydajesz to słowo klucz, bo ta cała praca czy dobra materialne to rzeczy nabyte, które szybko możesz stracić. Zaś masz coś, co odróżnia cię od tych wszystkich zaślepionych ludzi. Serce. – Harry dotknął palcem jego klatki piersiowej, bardziej po lewej stronie. – Jesteś po prostu dobrym i empatycznym człowiekiem, a to w połączeniu z wyglądem tworzy takie specyficzne połączenie dwóch światów i to mnie właśnie pociąga. 

– To brzmi sensownie – zgodził się Louis. 

– A może wcale tak nie jest? – podważał własną teorię. – Może po prostu wmawiam to sobie, żeby jakoś wytłumaczyć to, że zauroczenia nigdy nie są logiczne. Po prostu czasami coś niespodziewanie w ciebie uderza i nie masz już odwrotu. 

– Jesteś we mnie zauroczony? – spytał nerwowo Tomlinson, bo serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania, ale bardzo liczył, że to prawda. 

– Przepraszam – powiedział od razu Harry. – Wiem, że to wcześnie, ale po prostu...

– Hej – zatrzymał go Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. – Czuję to samo. I sam się sobie dziwię, bo najczęściej jestem dość powściągliwy i nie mówię takich rzeczy nawet po paru tygodniach, co dopiero dniach, ale też jestem w tobie zauroczony. 

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, opuszkiem palca dotykając bransoletki, którą dał Louisowi, a ten cały czas ją nosił. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażał sobie jej kiedykolwiek zdjąć, bo znaczyła dla niego naprawdę dużo, chociaż zakładając ją nie wierzył, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkają, dawała mu nadzieję i przypominała o nim. 

– Gwiazdy się dzisiaj do nas uśmiechają – wyszeptał Harry, patrząc na niebo. I może Louis już dostawał do głowy przez niego, ale miał wrażenie, że rzeczywiście widzi uśmiechające się do niego gwiazdy. One wiedziały co czuł. 

Ω

– Jak ci się prowadzi? – zagadała Kate, siadając pomiędzy Louisem, a Harrym. Młodszy chłopak opierał głowę o szybę i drzemał, więc Tomlinson syknął na przyjaciółkę, żeby ta trochę się ucieszyła. – Och, uciszaj mnie teraz. Ja jakoś tego nie zrobiłam, gdy nie mogłam spać przez te wasze zabawy na dworze.

– Słyszałaś? – zdziwił się.

– Nie, ale dzięki za potwierdzenie – zaśmiała się, kładąc stopy na deskę rozdzielczą. – I, wow, Tomlinson, gratuluję. Harry nie należy do łatwych. 

– Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem – przypomniał jej, a ta westchnęła. 

– Wiem, ale – podjęła wątek – boję się. 

– Chyba nie wiem do czego zmierza ta rozmowa – przyznał Louis. 

– Po prostu boję się, że skrzywdzisz Harry'ego, więc chcę się dowiedzieć, na czym on stoi – stwierdziła, patrząc na niego smutno. – Nieważne, jak bardzo cię kocham, Louis, nie pozwolę ci zranić mojego przyjaciela. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cierpiał po swoim byłym, nie potrafił otworzyć, że przed żadnym mężczyzną. I nagle pojawiasz się ty i on traci głowę, a ja boję się, że gdy będziecie musieli się rozstać to on znów będzie przechodził przez to samo. 

– Kate, jeśli ktokolwiek tutaj stracił głowę, to zdecydowanie jestem to ja – uznał Tomlinson. – Proszę cię, dla tego chłopaka rezygnuję z obowiązków i jadę na jakiś podejrzany festiwal. Wcześniej nawet zawiozłem go do Salem, tylko po to, żeby spędzić z nim choć półtorej godziny dłużej. 

– Totalnie się zadurzyłeś – zgodziła się, opierając głowę o jego ramię. – Ale mimo to nie wiem, co będzie po festiwalu, gdy w poniedziałek wszyscy będziemy wracali do normalności; my do naszego kampingu, ty do Los Angeles. 

– Nie wiem – powiedział z przejęciem. – Cholernie nie wiem, co będzie dalej, bo teraz myśl, że mam życie w LA, do którego muszę kiedyś wrócić jest nierealna. Mam wrażenie, że tamte sprawy nie istnieją i tak naprawdę powinienem być tutaj. 

– Louis – odezwała się łagodnym głosem kobieta. – Myślę, że wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić i co jest dla ciebie odpowiednie. Ja nic ci nie powiem, bo sam musisz zdecydować. 

Pokiwał jedynie głową w odpowiedzi, nie za bardzo przekonany, co do wypowiedzi Kate, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co jest dla niego dobre. Cały ten wyjazd wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami, w zaledwie kilka dni przewartościował tyle rzeczy, że teraz nie wiedział, co jest dla niego dobre, a co nie. Po raz pierwszy od wyjazdu z domu czuł się zagubiony i to wcale nie dlatego, że podróżował po nieznanym terenie. Był zagubiony, bo nie wiedział, gdzie zmierzają jego umysł i serce, i czy nadążają nad tempem, w jakim się przemieszcza.

Po krótkim postoju został zmieniony w prowadzeniu przez Nialla i poszedł się przespać. Praktycznie od razu dołączył do niego Harry, który usiadł na ziemi z książką w ręku. Tomlinson czuł, że oczy mu się zamykają, ale mimo to miał jeszcze trochę siły, żeby musnąć delikatnie jego ramię, tym samym zyskując jego uwagę. Chłopak popatrzył się na niego pytająco, a on uniósł trochę koc. 

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz czytać koło mnie – zaproponował, nie chcąc mówić mu wprost, że bardzo chce czuć jego ciepło, gdy będzie zasypiał, bo nic go tak nie uspokaja.

Harry na szczęście do razu przystał na ten pomysł, kładąc się obok niego. Ustawili się tak, że obaj leżeli na boku, a Louis mógł otulić ramieniem talię młodszego mężczyzny, a nos włożyć w jego szyję, wdychając jego naturalny piękny zapach. Żałował, że jest tak zmęczony i nie może dłużej nacieszyć się tą idealną bliskością i ciepłem. Chciał leżeć z nim tak do końca życia, czując spokojny oddech i mogąc po prostu przytulać go do siebie i nigdy nie puszczać. 

Louis obudził się kilka godzin później, wciąż będąc w tej samej pozycji z Harrym. Uniósł się trochę, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu, żeby zerknąć na książkę. 

– Jack London – powiadomił go chłopak, po czym pokazał okładkę. – Zbiór opowiadań. 

– Czytałem kiedyś Rozniecić ogień – powiedział mu Louis, a Harry przekręcił swoje ciało przodem do niego. – Bardzo dobre, chociaż nieco smutne. 

Tomlinson pamiętał je jeszcze z liceum. Opowiadało o mężczyźnie, który będąc w miejscu, gdzie temperatura spadła poniżej pięćdziesięciu stopni Celsjusza na minusie musiał rozpalić ogień, żeby przeżyć. Sposób opisania tego był pełen dramatyzmu, obraz hipotermii wydawał się bardzo realny, a same zakończenie, choć smutne, napisane w piękny sposób. 

– Myślę, że on od początku chciał zginąć – wyznał Harry. – Wiesz, pomimo tej walki z mrozem i chęci rozpalenia ognia od początku był pogodzony ze śmiercią. Dlatego właśnie zakończenie, pomimo dramatyzmu, jest takie spójne. Nikt nie jest w szoku, że umarł, bo każdy się tego spodziewał. On sam również wiedział, że to się stanie. Wiedział, że zginie w ten sposób. W głębi duszy to czuł, a jednocześnie walczył, ale to nie była tylko walka z zimnem, ale też walka z samym sobą. 

– Nigdy nie słyszałem takiej interpretacji – odparł Louis, nie krytykując jej jednak w żaden sposób, bo ten paradoks wydawał się mieć sens, chociaż zdecydowanie to, co sądził Harry było oryginalne. 

– Kiedy powiedziałem o tym w szkole zostałem wyśmiany przez nauczyciela – wyjawił chłopak, mówiąc bardzo cicho. – Ale czuję, że to prawda. W końcu Jack London przez całe życie był przekonany, że utopi się w morzu i dlatego panicznie się go bał. A mimo to był gotowy na ten rodzaj śmierci, dlatego myślę, że tamten bohater też wymyślił sobie, jak umrze i przygotował się na to, a wręcz pragnął takiej śmierci. 

– I co? London umarł w ten sposób? – zaciekawił się Louis, ale Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. 

– Nie, popełnił samobójstwo, bo przedawkował morfinę. 

– Czyli w pewnym sensie jego przeczucia się sprawdziły – uznał Tomlinson, a chłopak spojrzał na niego uważnie, domagając się kontynuacji. – Może on wcale nie bał się samego utopienia, ale tego, że utopienie się w morzu wiąże się z byciem kompletnie samym w czasie swojej śmierci. Nikt cię nie uratował, a ty tak bardzo cierpisz. A on w końcu umarł właśnie w taki sposób; samotnie, pogrążony w rozpaczy. 

– Przeczucia są właśnie najbardziej przerażające – stwierdził Harry, po czym skulił się w pozycji embrionalnej i przytulił głowę do klatki piersiowej Louisa. Ten pogłaskał go po plecach, mając wrażenie, że zaraz umrze, bo to wszystko było tak idealne. Nie wyobrażał sobie żyć bez tego dotyku, miał wrażenie, że Harry jest dla niego właśnie jak taki życiodajny ogień na środku śnieżnej pustyni. Ogrzewał jego duszę i serce, tak jak płomienie ogrzewają ciało, sprawiając, że wszystko się rozmraża i jest znowu gotowe do korzystania z tego. Chłopak rozbudził do życia serce Louisa, jednak ten bał się, że gdy go zabraknie znów pokryje je lód. 

Louis uznał, że jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć jest czytanie książek podczas, gdy Harry leży na jego brzuchu, robią to samo i razem palą papierosy, kompletnie nie przejmując się niczym i nikim. Przyjaciele byli w pobliżu zajęci swoimi własnymi sprawami, ale ich dwójka po prostu skupiała się na byciu razem i tym spokojnym spędzaniu czasu. Zostało to jednak przerwane przez to, że Niall nagle zatrzymał samochód. Wtedy to Harry uniósł delikatnie głowę, patrząc na jego poczynania. 

– Pierwsi autostopowicze! – krzyknęła zadowolona Kate, gdy otwierała drzwi, wpuszczając dwójkę ludzi do środka. Przestawili się sobie nawzajem i właśnie w ten sposób poznali Johna i Marylou. Mężczyzna był dość przystojny, miał trochę dłuższe włosy i nosił okulary, zaś jego towarzyszka była naprawdę śliczną brunetką o długich włosach. Wraz z nimi przemierzyli drogę do samego festiwalu.

Gdy znaleźli się już na miejscu, okazało się, że festiwal został przeniesiony z Mills Industrial Park w Wallkill na jakąś farmę z powodu nie działających dobrze toalet. Wszyscy ucieszyli się, że są z dość dużym wyprzedzeniem na koncercie, więc jeszcze mieli okazję pojechać do nowego miejsca i kupić bilety, które miały być sprzedawane jeszcze w dniu festiwalu. 

Zostali zaskoczeniu ilością ludzi, jaką spotkali w drodze do Bethel, mieście niedaleko którego była ta farma. Nie trafili jeszcze na korki, ale o tak wczesnej porze wręcz niewyobrażalne było to, jak dużo osób znajdowało się już na miejscu. Już z pewnej odległości widzieli, że robotnicy pracują nad postawieniem sceny na dużym polu, nieco nierównym, bo pochylonym w stronę jakiegoś stawu. Nie umknęła im również duża kolejka, która ustawiła się przed wejście. 

– Zatrzymaj się – poleciła Kate, a Niall od razu wykonał jej polecenie. 

– To niemożliwie, że oni wszyscy przyszli na ten festiwal – uznał Zayn, kręcąc głową, gdy obserwował tłum. – Przecież nigdy nie uda nam się zdobyć biletów. 

– Chyba we mnie nie wierzysz – prychnęła dziewczyna, po czym wzięła butelkę wody Liama i wylała na swoją białą sukienkę, sprawiając że materiał namókł, ukazując dokładnie jej piersi. Następnie spojrzała na Marylou i dokładnie lustrując ją wzrokiem. Nagle ta zdjęła swoją koszulkę, będąc kompletnie naga od pasa w górę. – Okej. Będziemy za kilka minut. 

– Chciałbym być dziewczyną – jęknął Zayn. 

Wszyscy się zaśmiali, a jedynie Niall i John obserwowali kobiety z otwartymi ustami, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na to, co właśnie zrobiły. Jednak tak jak obiecały, zjawiły się niedługo później, wyraźnie podekscytowane. 

– Nie zgadniecie co się stało – wykrzyknęła Kate, gdy wchodziły do samochodu. 

– The Who zaprosili was do siebie po występie? – zażartował Zayn, a dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

– Nie, ogłoszono festiwal darmowym, bo skończyły się bilety – powiadomiła ich Marylou. – Podobno organizatorzy spodziewali się dwustu tysięcy osób. 

– Czyli już jest więcej? – spytał zszokowany Malik, a Kate przytuliła go od tyłu. 

– Mówiłam, że to przejdzie do historii – powiedziała zadowolona. – A teraz wchodźmy, czas wziąć udział w jej tworzeniu!

Ω

Z rozłożeniem namiotu bez problemu poradzili sobie do godziny siedemnastej, o której miał się rozpocząć pierwszy występ. Wszędzie było mnóstwo ludzi i to właśnie dlatego Louis i Harry cały czas trzymali się za ręce, żeby się nie zgubić. Nikt jednak ani razu nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób negatywnie, bo wszyscy byli dla siebie tak cudownie mili. Tomlinson zainteresował się nieco, jakie środki bezpieczeństwa zostały zastosowane, bo wcześniej dowiedzieli się, że na festiwalu jest jakieś dwa razy więcej osób, niż było zaplanowane, jednak okazało się, że brakowało odpowiednich służb porządkowych. Mimo to kompletnie nie czuć było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, nikt nie był agresywny i pomimo ogromu uczestników wszystko przebiegało w miłej atmosferze. 

Tomlinson momentami czuł się jakby miał do czynienia z małym dzieckiem, które ma niewyżyte pokłady energii, bo Harry praktycznie cały czas tańczył, skakał, czy gdzieś biegł, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa. Nawet gdy starszy mężczyzna nie znał występujących wykonawców to szybko załapał ogólny klimat festiwalu i wraz z pozostałymi ludźmi świetnie się bawił przez cały dzień.

Około dwudziestej drugiej zaczął się występ Ravi Shakara, indyjskiego muzyka. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał gry na sitrze, ale najwyraźniej większość uczestników byłą z tym dobrze zaznajomiona. W międzyczasie mocno się rozpadało, więc wszyscy próbowali pokonać deszcz siłą umysłu. To jednak nie zadziałało i padało nieprzerwanie przez trzy godziny, tworząc dużo błota. Jednak nikt się tym specjalnie nie przejął i w spokoju przysłuchiwali się pięknej muzyce. Harry oparł się wtedy o ramię Louisa, przymykając oczy i w całości chłonąc cudowne dźwięki. 

Powoli zaczynało się robić coraz spokojniej, bo część osób poszła już spać, ale Kate uparła się, że chce zostać do końca, żeby zobaczyć występ Joan Baez, która była w szóstym miesiącu ciąży. Louis nie był zainteresowany wcześniej jej twórczością, bo rzadko słuchał bluesa, zauroczył się jednak w jej genialnym wykonaniu We Shall Overcome, w czasie którego dostał krótkiego buziaka od Harry'ego, idealnie na zakończenie tego długiego dnia. 

Gdy wrócili do namiotu, Louis nie był pewien, czy ma się spodziewać czegoś ze strony Stylesa. W końcu położyli się po prostu obok siebie w osobnych śpiworach, bardzo zmęczeni po całym dniu koncertów. Mieli zamiar wstać rano na występ Quill, który rozpoczynał się dopiero w południe, a wcześniej wykąpać się w stawie nieopodal. Tomlinson jednak pomimo tego, że był śpiący, nie umiał zasnąć, bo dziwnie się czuł, mając Harry'ego blisko, ale w żaden sposób nie dotykając go. Kręcił się z boku na bok, przekonany, że tylko on nie umie zasnąć, aż w końcu usłyszał, że ktoś również wstaje. Miał wciąż zamknięte oczy, gdy dosłownie sekundę później poczuł ciężar na sobie. 

– Mogę z tobą spać? – wyszeptał Styles, a w odpowiedzi Louis odpiął swój śpiwór, pozwalając Harry'emu położyć się obok niego. Chłopak jednak zdecydował ułożyć się dokładnie na nim i Tomlinson zdecydowanie nie miał nic przeciwko. 

Ω

Obudzili się jak ostatni, w pustym namiocie, ale jak się okazało pozostali poczekali na nich ze śniadaniem, bo wszyscy, włącznie z Johnem i Marylou, ale też paroma nieznanymi dla nich osobami, siedzieli przed namiotem, paląc papierosy. Dość szybko zakolegowali się z nowymi ludźmi podczas wolnego posiłku, a Louis był pod wrażeniem, jak szybko można nawiązać tutaj kontakty. Szybko jednak odkrył, że jego przyjaciele wymieniali się z nieznajomymi różnymi narkotykami, co również było dla niego dość zaskakujące, bo wcześniej nie był świadkiem tego typu rzeczy. Obserwował nawet, jak ich nowi znajomi, John i Marylou biorą LSD, zapalając zaraz po tym jointa. 

Gdy byli już przed stawem zobaczyli w nim dość dużo całkowicie nagich ludzi, którzy wydawali się kompletnie nie przejmować swoim negliżem. Louis starał się nie patrzeć na ich ciała, kiedy sam, nieco się ociągając, rozbierał się. Był zawstydzony i nie przyzwyczajony do takich zachowań, jednak pomógł mu w tym Harry, podchodząc do niego już bez ubrań, żeby zdjąć jego spodnie. Tomlinson musiał powtrzymać się przed przygryzieniem wargi, bo taki widok chłopaka przypominał mu o pewnej sytuacji, więc szybko rozebrał się do końca, żeby wejść do chłodnej wody. 

Szybko dołączył do wszystkich ludzi, którzy pływali tam nago, bawili się w wodzie czy chlapali na siebie nawzajem, traktując to miejsce raczej jak jakiś basen niż nieznany nikomu staw, w którym może być niebezpiecznie. Tomlinson szybko zrozumiał, że hipisi naprawdę nie przejmują się praktycznie niczym. Nie przeszkadzało im na tym festiwalu nic, tak długo jak mieli muzykę i używki, i szczerze Louis uważał to za naprawdę piękne. Podziwiał, że potrafią żyć tak z dnia na dzień, w pokoju i miłości. 

Występy, które odbyły się w sobotę, czyli drugiego dnia były znacznie ciekawsze, bo mieli wstępować bardzo popularni artyści, bo przyciągnęło jeszcze więcej osób. Wszyscy jednak z podekscytowaniem czekali na wieczór, bo wtedy grać mieli Creedence Clearwater Revival, Janis Joplin, The Who i Jefferson Airplane.

Jednak z jedną z najbardziej niespodziewanych rzeczy tego dnia było to, że organizatorzy, zaraz po występie Santany, poprosili Johna do siebie. Kate praktycznie do razu chciała ich od tego powstrzymać myśląc, że chcą go wyrzucić z festiwalu, ale jak się okazało przyczyna była całkiem inna. 

– Potrzebujemy akustycznego muzyka, bo scena jest zbyt mokra, żebyśmy podłączyli ciężki sprzęt – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. 

– Więc dlaczego akurat Johnny? – zdziwiła się Kate, tuląc go do siebie. 

– Ponieważ jest muzykiem – powiadomili ich, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do nich nerwowo. – John Sebastian, założył The Lovin' Spoonful.

– Och – wydusiła z siebie kobieta, otwierając buzię. – Czyli przez cały czas przebywaliśmy ze znanym muzykiem? 

– Najwyraźniej nie aż takim znanym – zaśmiała się Marylou. 

– W każdym razie, nie mogę wystąpić – zaprzeczył John. – Brałem niedawno LSD i paliłem marihuanę. 

– Jak większość wykonawców tutaj – uznał mężczyzna. 

– Hej, Johnny, powinieneś wystąpić – poradziła mu Kate. – Kto wie, może kiedyś nagrasz jakiś album z tymi piosenkami?***

John w końcu się zgodził i zaczął szykować się do występu. Przyjaciele byli bardzo podekscytowani tym, a Kate cały czas mówiła o tym, że nie wie, dlaczego go nie poznała, chociaż kojarzyła ten zespół. Marylou jednak uspokoiła ją, mówiąc, że mieli taki plan od początku, bo chcieli spędzić ten festiwal spokojnie. Zaśpiewał pięć piosenek, w tym jedną zadedykowaną nowo poznanym przyjaciołom, a drugą dziecku, które urodziło się w czasie festiwalu. Muzyk spotkał się z pozytywnym odbiorem przez słuchaczy, więc gdy miał już schodzić ze sceny, krzyknął:

– Zajebiście! Za daleko! Za mało! Jesteście naprawdę wspaniali, jesteście niczym całe miasto!****

– Co? – spytał Louis. – Czy ja naprawdę jestem tak stary, że nic nie zrozumiałem?

– Ja też nie! – krzyknął szczęśliwy Harry, tuląc się do niego, sprawiając, że Tomlinson nagle poczuł się, jakby był w domu. Cały ten tłum, nieznani ludzie wokół i miejsce, w którym był po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wydawały się tak obce, gdy miał przy swoim ciele Stylesa. 

Kolejne godziny przyjaciele spędzili słuchając innych występów, jedząc czy po prostu spacerując po terenie festiwalu. W pewnym momencie jednak, akurat podczas występu Janis Joplin, Harry i Louis zgubili gdzieś przyjaciół. Louis był gotowy na poszukanie ich gdzieś w tłumie, ale młodszy chłopak mu przeszkodził. 

– Znajdą nas – uznał, przytulając się do jego ramienia. 

Tomlinson wiedział, że ten miał rację, bo umówili się, że jakby ktoś z nich się zgubił to po koncercie spotykają się przy ich namiocie. Dlatego właśnie postanowił się uspokoić i skupić się na występie kobiety, która właśnie zaczęła wykonywać To Love Somebody od Bee Gees.

There's a light, certain kinda light,   
Never ever, never shone on me, no, no.   
Honey, I want, I want my whole life   
To be lived with you, babe,   
That's what I want oh, was to be   
Living and loving you.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który był wpatrzony w scenę i złapał go za rękę. To od razu spowodowało, że ten odwrócił się w jego stronę, więc Louis skorzystał z okazji i położył dłonie na jego talii, przybliżając do siebie. Styles załapał aluzję i splótł ręce na jego karku, gotowy do wolnego tańca. 

There's a way, oh everybody say   
You can do anything, every thing yeah.   
But what good, what good,   
Honey, what good could it ever bring   
'Cause I ain't got you with my love   
And I can't find you babe, no I can't.

Louis popatrzył w jego piękne oczy, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak cudownie błyszczą. Uwielbiał ten blask, bo sposób w jaki Harry go obserwował był wszystkim, czego w życiu pragnął. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bo czuł niesamowitą intymność między nimi. Nie byli już dłużej na festiwalu z kilkuset tysiącami ludzi, byli sami, a Janis Joplin śpiewała jedynie dla nich, jakby czytała w myślach obu z nich. 

Tomlinson zbliżył ich twarze tak, że stykały im się czoła. Przymknął delikatnie oczy, skupiając się jedynie na muzyce i na świadomości, że Harry jest przy nim. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, ale już po tych kilku dniach był przekonany, że nie wyobraża sobie bez niego życia. Potrzebował go jak powietrza, chciał z nim przebywać cały czas i po prostu móc go kochać. Bo Louis może i nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany, ale był przekonany, że właśnie tak to wygląda; nagle ta osoba staje się całym światem, każdym powodem i wszystkim, czego się potrzebuje. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak pogodzi to uczucie z całym swoim życiem, ale naprawdę teraz się tym nie interesował. Liczyło się to, co było teraz. 

– Pocałuj go – usłyszał nagle zachrypnięty męski głos jakiegoś nieznajomego. Harry też musiał zwrócić na to uwagę, bo nagle odsunął ich czoła od siebie i spojrzał się na niego lekko zamroczonym głosem. 

I Louis to zrobił. Zrobił to przy tysiącach ludzi, przy głosie Janis i przy gwiazdach, które po raz kolejny ich obserwowały wiedząc, że to się stanie. 

Pocałunek był niesamowicie delikatny, chociaż na pewno nie niepewny. Po prostu było w nim więcej uczucia niż podniecenia, przez co raczej opierał się na muskaniu się ustami niż jakiejkolwiek pracy językiem. Ale zdecydowanie Tomlinson to polubił, bo taka łagodna strona ich relacji sprawiała, że bardziej przekonywał się o tym, że tu nie chodzi o nic fizycznego, ale o ich złączenie się duchowe. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo się różnili, w środku byli tymi samymi ludźmi, potrzebującymi siebie nawzajem. Louis to poczuł, czuł to z każdym ruchem warg, z każdym delikatnym sapnięciem, jakie wydobywało się z ich ust i z każdym dotknięciem swoich ciał.

Wiedział, że byli sobie przeznaczeni. Wszystkie życiowe wybory Louisa doprowadziły go do tego, żeby teraz, siedemnastego lipca tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku około godziny drugiej trzydzieści na farmie niedaleko Bethel, na Festiwalu Woodstock po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze powiedział:

– Kocham cię. 

Nie musiał czekać długo na odpowiedź, bo Harry przytulił się do niego mocno, układając swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. 

– Też cię kocham – wypowiedział wprost do jego ucha, po czym wrócili do delikatnego kołysania się w rytm muzyki.

Tomlinson spojrzał w niebo, obserwując jego czerń i gwiazdy, które świeciły intensywniej niż kiedykolwiek. Logika podpowiadała mu, że to dlatego, że są z daleka od miejskich świateł, ale zbyt dużo czasu spędził wśród hipisów, żeby rzeczywiście w to uwierzyć. Był przekonany, że gwiazdy świecą dzisiaj tak jasno, bo nareszcie spełniło się coś, co przepowiedziały już dawno, bo w końcu one od początku wiedziały, że Harry i Louis są sobie przeznaczeni. 

No you never ever, ever, ever,   
Oh let me throw my love,   
Throw my love all around you, yeah.

Ω

– Tutaj jesteście! – wykrzyknęła Kate, gdy w końcu wszyscy spotkali się przy ich namiocie. – Pospieszcie się, zaraz będzie The Who! 

Dochodziła już piąta nad ranem, a Harry i Louis przez ostatnie półtorej godziny byli bez przyjaciół. Po pocałunku poszli razem w bardziej odludne miejsce, żeby w milczeniu poleżeć na trawie i popatrzeć w gwiazdy. Styles w tym czasie zdrzemnął się na chwilę, tym samym przegapiając koncert Sly & the Family Stone, ale jakoś się tym nie przejęli, bo dzięki temu bez problemu uda im się posłuchać The Who. 

Byli dość daleko sceny, jednak to nie przeszkadzało im w dobrym odbiorze, a wręcz przeciwnie, było bardziej przyjemnie, bo mniej tłoczno. Kate przez większość występu siedziała na ramionach Nialla, doskonale się bawiąc, również Zayn i Liam byli nieco bardziej energiczni. On z Harrym zaś prawdopodobnie siedzieli jeszcze w swoim własnym świecie, bo jedynie kołysali się w rytm, przytulając się do siebie. Tym razem to dziwne zachowanie zostało zauważone przez Zayna, który posłał im delikatny uśmiech, po czym puścił oczko. Harry i Louis spojrzeli się wtedy na siebie nieco zdezorientowani, nie wiedząc co to znaczyło. 

Koncert skończył się o szóstej rano, jednak za dwie godziny miał być następny, więc przyjaciele woleli pójść coś zjeść i zapalić, zamiast wracać jeszcze do namiotu. 

– Harry na pewno jest śpiący – odezwał się Zayn. Louis już chciał wypalić, że raczej nie, bo zdrzemnął się już tej nocy, ale szybko zrozumiał, do czego zmierzał przyjaciel. 

– Tak, padam z nóg – zgodził się Harry. 

– Louis, może pójdziesz z nim? – spytał Malik. – Lepiej, żeby nie był tam sam, jeszcze nas później nie znajdzie. 

– Jasne – od razu przystał na propozycję, uśmiechając się lekko. 

– Tylko wróćcie na Jefferson Airplane! – krzyknęła za nimi Kate, gdy od nich odchodzili. 

Harry prowadził go przez całą drogę, trzymając za rękę. Louis był mu wdzięczny, że to zrobił, bo on sam nie był aż tak dobrze pewien, gdzie znajdował się namiot, jednak dzięki chłopakowi bez problemu tam dotarli. Jednak w ciągu tych kilku minut Tomlinson zdecydował, że młodszy mężczyzna chyba rzeczywiście chce iść spać, skoro tak się spieszy. Był trochę zły na siebie, że mógł pomyśleć, że to jakakolwiek insynuacja, bo w końcu nic o tym nie świadczyło. 

Weszli do namiotu i gdy Harry zapinał ich od środka, on usiadł na swoim śpiworze, zastanawiając się, czy też nie przespać się chwilkę. Nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie zmęczony, ale nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby robić przez jakieś dwie godziny, które zostały im do koncertu. Chciał już zapytać Stylesa, czy będą spali tak samo jak poprzedniej nocy, ale nie zdążył nawet otworzyć buzi, bo nagle poczuł, jak Harry rzuca się na niego, całując go zachłannie. Było to niczym wspomnienie ich pierwszego pocałunku w samochodzie, bo tak jak wtedy nie oddał go od razu, bo chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, co właściwie się dzieje. Po kilku sekundach jednak z dużą namiętnością poruszył ustami naprzeciw chłopakowi, chcąc pokazać, że nawet jeśli to on zainicjował pocałunek, to nie będzie miał możliwości go prowadzenia. 

Harry najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko, bo szybko mu się poddał, pozwalając nawet zmienić pozycję tak, że nie był już dłużej na kolanach starszego mężczyzny, ale ten nad nim górował. Całował go zachłannie, momentami wpychając swój język do środka, gdy chwytał kosmyki jego włosów, ciągnąc za nie mocno. Chłopak za każdym razem w cudowny sposób wyginał swoje plecy w łuk, sprawiając, że ich korcza ocierały się o siebie. Louis już teraz czuł, że ma mocną erekcję, ale Harry po prostu tak na niego działał. Sprawiał, że od razu się podniecał i tutaj nie chodziło o jego atrakcyjność, a raczej to, co do niego czuł. Przez miłość wszystko co robili od razu wydawało się seksowniejsze, bo nie było tylko przelotnym zabawieniem się, a czymś znacznie więcej. 

Louis włożył mu kolano między uda, naciskając lekko na erekcję i sprawiając, że chłopak jęknął, bo bardziej niż ulgę sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej się podniecał. Tomlinson przygryzł jego ucho, ponownie pocierając nogą o krocze, żeby trochę się podroczyć. Zaczął całować szyję chłopaka, który głośno sapał, dotykając jego pleców, jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przysuwając. Starszy mężczyzna bez przerwy zajmował się w dość brutalny sposób tą delikatną skórą, domyślając się, że pozostawi na niej jakieś ślady, ale zbyt dobrze się czuł, żeby przejmować się konsekwencjami. 

Nagle poczuł, że duże dłonie Harry'ego wylądowały na jego tyłku, który ścisnął lekko. Louis nieco zdziwił się na ten rodzaj dotyku, ale definitywnie mu się podobało, więc nie miał nic przeciwko. Chłopak jednak niedługo później złapał mocno jego pośladki i przysunął je do siebie, żeby ich przykryte materiałami penisy otarły się o siebie. Tomlinson dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nie pocierał od dłuższego czasu udem jego członka, więc ten musiał się nieco zniecierpliwić. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy wciąż całując szyję Stylesa, zaczął w spokojnym rytmie ocierać ich korcza o siebie. Harry odchylił wtedy aż głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając mu dostęp do swojej szyi. Jednocześnie dłoń Louisa podążyła do sutka chłopaka, pamiętając jak to miejsce jest dla niego wrażliwe. Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka razu je uszczypnąć, żeby zrobiły się maksymalnie twarde. 

Brunet było już nieco zniecierpliwiony, bo sam podciągnął koszulkę Louisa, chcąc go rozebrać. Ten również uznał, że czas na pozbycie się ubrań, bo zabawa z nagim Harrym musi być jeszcze lepsza. Odsunął się więc od niego, zdejmując koszulkę. Chłopak przygryzł wargę, podziwiając jego nagie ciało. Położył dłonie na opalonym i lekko umięśnionym brzuchu, zatrzymując je dopiero na spodniach, które próbował zdjąć. Louis jednak powstrzymał go na chwilę, bo najpierw chciał zobaczyć jego w całej okazałości, więc zajął się ściągnięciem koszuli, co dokończył za niego Harry, podczas gdy on pozbył się spodni. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że ten i tym razem nie ma na sobie bielizny, bo ten ułatwiony dostęp był dla niego bardzo seksowny. 

Nie zatrzymał swojego wzroku jednak na długo w jednym miejscu, bo dokładnie lustrował każdą część ciała, nie mogąc się nadziwić pięknem Harry'ego. Jego nogi były niesamowicie długie i zgrabne, nie mógł się doczekać, aż poczuje je wokół swojej talii, podczas gdy on będzie mógł dotykać jego płaskiego, choć dość miękkiego brzucha albo delikatnie wystających boczków, które uważał za urocze. Jednak i tak najbardziej podobało mu się to, jaka piękna jest jego twarz otoczona przez aureolę z długich loków. Miał zarumienione policzki, spuchnięte usta, a w oczach dostrzegł ogromne pożądanie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś wyglądał tak pięknie, będąc podnieconym, ale Harry chyba po prostu zawsze był piękny. Albo Louis był zakochany i dla niego każda wersja chłopaka była dziełem sztuki. 

– Lou – wysapał Harry, przerywając jego podziwianie go. 

– Przepraszam, ale jesteś taki piękny. 

Chłopak zachichotał w odpowiedzi, a Louis pochylił się, tym razem ssąc jego sutki, jednocześnie dotykając członka. Od razu poczuł, jak ten jest mokry od preejakulatu, bo dłoń bez problemu sunęła po całej długości. Harry jęczał nad nim dość głośno, co zapewne musiało być słyszalne na zewnątrz, ale nikt tutaj nie przejmował się takimi rzeczami. 

Tomlinson zjeżdżał swoimi ustami niżej, na krótką chwilę obcałowując brzuch, zanim doszedł do penisa. Był nieco zestresowany, bo rzadko to robił, ale chciał sprawić jak największą przyjemność chłopakowi, więc wziął do ust główkę, ssąc mocno. Harry wtopił wtedy dłoń w jego włosy, ciągnąc za nie, a jednocześnie wypychając biodra w górę. Louis starał się wziąć jak najwięcej do ust, ale nie był w tym aż tak dobry, więc pomagał sobie ręką, dopóki nie usłyszał nad sobą chrapliwego głosu młodszego mężczyzny:

– Lou, przestań, jestem blisko...

– Okej – wymamrotał jedynie, od razu wracając do lizania jego członka, aż Harry nie uniósł sam jego głowy. 

– Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył – powiedział, co zabrzmiało tak sprośnie, że penis Louisa aż drgnął w jego spodniach. – Proszę.

Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, gdy odsuwał się od niego. Chłopak miał rozszerzone nogi na tyle mocno, że mógł dostrzec jego dziurkę. Naprawdę miał ogromną ochotę w niego wejść, ale szybko zorientował się, że kompletnie nie przygotował się na taką okoliczność, a nie chciał w żaden sposób go skrzywdzić. 

– Nie wziąłem ze sobą niczego – powiadomił go, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie. 

– Zayn ma wazelinę w plecaku – odparł szybko Harry, a Louis nareszcie zrozumiał, że Zayn jednak rzeczywiście coś insynuował, skoro powiadomił przyjaciela o tym. Bez zbędnego ociągania się poszedł po jego plecak, żeby wyciągnąć stamtąd, otwarte już, opakowanie. Starał się odsunąć od siebie wszelkie obrazy tego, kiedy jej używał, a zamiast tego skupić się na tym, jak Styles ułożył się na swoich łokciach, rozkładając szerzej nogi. 

– Odwrócisz się? – poprosił go, chcąc ułatwić sobie dostęp do jego dziurki. Harry kiwnął jedynie głową i zaraz usadowił się tyłem do niego, na dłoniach i kolanach, jednocześnie mocno unosząc tyłek w górę. Starszy mężczyzna z czułością pocałował go w pośladek, po czym przygryzł go, nie mogąc się do tego powstrzymać.

Wziął trochę wazeliny na palec i rozprowadził ją, zanim wsunął palec. Widział jak chłopak wygiął trochę plecy, więc położył uspokajająco dłoń na ich dole. Traktował to niczym jakieś sakralne zajęcie, bo przez chwilę wszystko odbywało się w kompletnej ciszy. Dopiero gdy odważył się włożyć palec głębiej, Harry sapnął z przyjemności, co tylko zachęciło go do przyspieszenia ruchów. Miał wrażenie, że odczuwa taką samą przyjemność jak brunet, bo był całkowicie pochłonięty tym wszystkim. Chciał uzyskać jak najwięcej słodkich jęków, więc dołożył kolejny palec, patrząc jak Harry rozciąga się dzięki niemu. Wiedział, że minęło dużo czasu dokąd młodszy mężczyzna uprawiał ostatnim razem seks, więc starał się robić wszystko dokładnie i powoli. Pracował przez parę chwil nożycowatymi ruchami, dopóki nie włożył trzeciego palca. Czuł, że chłopak jest dostatecznie rozciągnięty, ale nie mógł się oprzeć i zaczął wsadzać je głębiej, żeby zaraz wyciągnąć. To wywołało u Stylesa naprawdę głośne dźwięki, więc musiał doskonale trafić w jego prostatę, dlatego powtórzył to jeszcze kilkukrotnie. Chwycił wtedy też jego długie włosy, ciągnąc za nie, gdy mocno go pieprzył. 

W końcu wysunął palce, nakładając jeszcze więcej wazeliny na Harry'ego, który jeszcze mocniej się wypiął w jego stronę. 

– Przodem, skarbie – polecił tylko, a chłopak od razu wykonał jego polecenie. Tomlinson właściwie zastygł z wazeliną w dłoni, bo twarz młodszego mężczyzny wyglądała cudownie, gdy był tak mocno zarumieniony i spocony z podniecenia. Harry zauważył, z jaką intensywnością mu się przygląda, bo roześmiał się cicho. 

– Wejdź już we mnie. 

Nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać, szybko nawilżył jeszcze swojego członka, zbliżając się do bruneta. Chwycił jedną z jego nóg i położył sobie na ramieniu, tym samym ułatwiając sobie wejście w niego. Jego uda były mocno rozszerzone, jednak nieco się zacisnęły, gdy próbował włożyć główkę. Louis przytrzymał ku ziemi jedną z nóg i bardzo powoli w niego wchodził. Widział, jak mięśnie na całym ciele Harry'ego się napinają, a ten przygryza wargę. 

– Okej? – upewnił się, ale ten jedynie pokiwał głową. – Zrelaksuj się. 

Pocałował wnętrze jego uda, wciąż poruszając się w przód. Gdy poczuł, że zmieścił się już cały zatrzymał się, wciąż składając pocałunki na nodze Harry'ego. Jednocześnie dotknął penisa chłopaka, chcąc choć trochę wynagrodzić mu ten lekki ból, jaki musi odczuwać. Bardzo chciał się już poruszyć, bo miał wrażenie, że jego członek zaraz wybuchnie, ale bardziej zależało mu na tym, żeby to Styles odczuwał też z tego przyjemność. 

– Jest dobrze – powiadomił go, uśmiechając się lekko. Louis cmoknął jeszcze jego kolano, zanim rozpoczął rytmiczne, lecz wciąż dość wolne ruchy. 

Bycie w Harrym wydawało się jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie doświadczył w życiu. Ciało chłopaka idealnie go przyjmowało, sprawiając że obaj czuli się wspaniale. Oprócz aspektu fizycznego, wyczuwalny był też duchowy, bo to nie było tylko złączenie ciał, ale też nieco wyższa forma aktu. Stawali się jednością i każdy ruch Louisa ich do tego przybliżał. 

Patrzyli się sobie cały czas w oczy, które Harry jednak co jakiś czas przymykał, gdy Tomlinson uderzał w jego punkt. Starszy mężczyzna zaczął nabierać szybszego tempa, nie mogąc się przed nim powstrzymać, bo czuł, że jest blisko. Zawsze jednak po tym zwalniał, żeby jednak przedłużyć ten moment. Brunet też zbliżał się do spełnienia, co można było stwierdzić bo jękach, które stawały się coraz intensywniejsze i głośniejsze. Louis uwielbiał to, że Harry wydawał z siebie dużo dźwięków, które jednocześnie nie były męczące dla ucha, bo jego zachrypnięty głos, głęboki głos był wręcz stworzony do używania go w taki sposób. 

Louis czuł, że się męczy, ale nie chciał jeszcze nic kończyć. Poza tym, doszedł do wniosku, że musi zobaczyć Harry'ego, który go ujeżdża, bo to zapewne jednak z najpiękniejszych rzeczy na świecie. 

– Usiądź na mnie – poprosił, wychodząc z niego. Zobaczył, jak chłopak zaciska się na niczym i szybko położył się na plecach, żeby jak najkrócej być poza jego ciałem. 

Podziwiał, jak Harry przytrzymuje jego penisa, patrząc za siebie, gdy powoli się na niego opuszczał. Kiedy już całkowicie się w nim znalazł, na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny malowała się ulga. Przymknął oczy i zaczął kręcić ósemki biodrami, na nowo się dostosowując do rozciągania. Louis przygryzł wargę, nie mogąc się nacieszyć widokiem chłopaka, gdy ten delikatnie zaczął podnosić się i opadać, trzymając płasko dłonie na udach Louisa. Jego włosy podskakiwał w miarę jak przyspieszał te ruchy, a sam Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu, pogrążony w całkowitej przyjemności. Tomlinsonowi podobało się, jak ten używa go, żeby sprawić sobie przyjemność, ale jednocześnie czuł, że woli nad nim sprawować kontrolę, dlatego wyszedł naprzeciw jego ruchom. 

Styles na początku się zdziwił, jednak szybko stworzyli jeden rytm, powodując, że doznania były intensywniejsze. Brunet patrzył się co chwila za siebie, podziwiając jak penis znika w jego wnętrzu, po czym zaraz przenosił wzrok na Louisa. W momencie, w którym starszy mężczyzna chwycił jego członka w dłoń, chcąc pomóc mu dojść, Harry do końca patrzył się już na Tomlinsona. Jego usta były cały czas otwarte, bo nieustannie wydobywały się z nim słodkie jęki, które sprawiały, że sam Louis zbliżał się już do końca. 

Nagle chłopak, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, doszedł, brudząc dłoń mężczyzny i swój brzuch. Zaraz po tym opadł bez sił na jego klatkę piersiową, sapiąc mu głośno w ucho. Louis wciąż się poruszał w nim poruszał, dodatkowo stymulowany przez to, że Harry się na nim zacisnął. 

– Skończ we mnie – powiedział do jego ucha i jak się okazało te słowa wystarczyły, żeby Louis spuścił się w jego wnętrzu, jęcząc przy tym. Dotarło do niego, że chłopak również wydaję z siebie dźwięki przyjemności, jakby cieszył się z tego, że właśnie tak skończyli. 

Przez dłuższy czas leżeli przytuleni do siebie, oddychając ciężko. Tomlinson czuł, jak każda część jego ciała pulsuje ze zmęczenia, ale równocześnie był szczęśliwy, bo czuł głośne bicie serca Harry'ego przy tym swoim. Bawił się niespiesznie jego włosami, chcąc, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, bo to niewątpliwie był najlepszy seks w jego życiu. 

– Słyszysz? – spytał nagle brunet. – Już grają. 

Louis wsłuchał się uważnie i rzeczywiście usłyszał w oddali gdzieś muzykę. Pocałował chłopaka w skroń, uśmiechając się. 

– Chyba spóźniliśmy się na koncert. 

Ω

Ostatecznie ominęli cały występ Jefferson Airplane i poszli się umyć, po czym wrócili do namiotu, kładąc się spać. Musieli wyglądać dość niewinnie, bo pozostali przyjaciele w żaden sposób nie skomentowali niczego, gdy wszyscy wstali na w południe, żeby zdążyć na występ Joe Cockera. Byli zbyt zajęci opowiadaniem o cudownym koncercie, który Harry i Louis przegapili. 

– Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem sen może być ważniejszy od Jefferson Airplane? – powątpiewał Liam. – Przecież ten zespół to legenda. 

– Ten zespół ma cztery lata – oburzył się Zayn. – To już Beatlesi są większą legendą. 

– Dlaczego jesteś taki sceptyczny? – jęknęła Kate. – Najpierw nie wierzyłeś, że festiwal przyciągnie tyle osób i wciąż krytykujesz wszelkie zespoły. 

– Myślę logicznie, kochana – uznał. – I szczerze to możemy robić zakłady, który zespół rozpadnie się jako pierwszy. Stawiam na Beatlesów. 

– Pierwszy to już twój mózg się rozpadł – odgryzła się kobieta. 

– Ale przyznam, że Somebody To Love wyszło im bardzo dobrze – powiedział Zayn, wywołując tym samym uśmiech u Liama. 

Przed godziną czternastą poszli na koncert Joe Cockera i The Grease Band. Udało im się ustawić dość blisko sceny, więc dokładnie widzieli muzyka i zespół. Mężczyzna zaśpiewał kilka piosenek, jednak przez cały czas wydawał się być dość mocno naćpany, bo poruszał się dość dziwnie, chociaż bardzo energicznie. Louis uznał jednak, że jego sceniczna wersja With A Little Help From My Friends to mistrzostwo świata. 

Przez cały dzień wszyscy czuli zbliżający się koniec festiwalu i pomimo że świetnie się bawili, myśleli o powrocie. Chociaż pewnie dla reszty nie będzie to jakaś ogromna zmiana, Tomlinson nie wyobrażał sobie teraz wrócić do normalnego życia. Nie chciał żyć bez Harry'ego, wręcz uważał, że już nie potrafi. Dlatego, gdy organizatorzy ogłosili, że ostatni koncert odbędzie się w poniedziałek o dziewiątej, czyli właściwie czwartego dnia festiwalu, był przeszczęśliwy. Oznaczało to, że jego podróż przedłuży się o te kilka godzin, co w tym wypadku wydawało się zbawienne. Z tego też powodu, że chciał chwytać każdą chwilę, nie spał przez całą noc. Harry również musiał czuć to, że to ich ostatnie chwile spędzone razem, bo zdecydował się mu w tym towarzyszyć. Gdy reszta usłyszała o tym, również zrezygnowała z jakiegokolwiek snu, więc o czwartej nad ranem, tym jak wystąpili Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, wszyscy siedzieli pod ich namiotem, paląc papierosy i rozmawiając. 

– Nie wierzę, że to już prawie koniec – wyznał Zayn. – To naprawdę najlepsze dni w moim życiu. Czuję się taki zainspirowany. Jak wrócę to napiszę chyba kilkanaście poematów. 

– Widzisz, a bałeś się, że będzie nudno – zaśmiała się Kate. – Ale ja też jestem zainspirowana. Poznałam tutaj tylu świetnych ludzi i tyle ciekawych historii. Uświadomili mnie w czymś. 

– W czym? – zaciekawił się Niall. 

– Że nie chcę wracać – odparła z powagą, patrząc się na dym z papierosa. 

– Tak, ja też – zgodził się Liam. – Tutaj jest tak cudownie. Ta muzyka i klimat...

– Chodzi mi, że nie chcę wracać na studia – wyjaśniła. – To jest mój świat. Należę do hipisów i jestem stworzona do takiego życia. Nie mogę wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej, bo to będzie niczym zamknięcie w klatce. Przepraszam, Louis.

Tomlinson jedynie pokiwał głową, nie mówiąc jednak nic. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, bo tak, zgadzał się z nią, ale było za późno, żeby teraz cokolwiek zmienił. Miał prawie trzydzieści lat i to o wiele za dużo, żeby nagle rzucić pracę, tym bardziej na takim stanowisku, i zamieszkać w małym domku z grupą przyjaciół. Mógłby zrobić to jako nastolatek, ale w latach pięćdziesiątych życie wyglądało inaczej, a on nie cofnie swoich wyborów.

Harry wydawał się czytać w myślach to, co czuł Louis, ale też nie odezwał się, a jedynie chwycił jego dłoń. Musnął palcami bransoletkę, po czym splótł ich palce razem, patrząc się z przejęciem w niebo. Starszy mężczyzna nie mógł jednak wytrzymać i oplótł go ramieniem, sprawiając, że ten się w niego wtulił. Obaj w milczeniu obserwowali dym, który rozpływał się w powietrzu, a szatyn miał wrażenie, że chłopak tak samo rozpływa mu się w ramionach. 

Przez ten wczesny poranek spakowali swój namiot i wszystkie rzeczy, wsadzając je do samochodu, po czym wrócili jeszcze na ostatni koncert. Był to wyczekiwany przez wszystkich występ Hendrixa, jednak z powodu godziny i dnia, w którym się odbywał było na nim mniej niż dwieście tysięcy osób, czyli właściwie tyle, co zaplanowali organizatorzy na początku. Jimi Hendrix należał do jednych z ulubionych wykonawców Liama, dlatego bardzo chciał, żeby ten go jakoś dostrzegł. Wciąż do niego machał czy krzyczał jego imię, ale artysta pozostawał niewzruszony. W końcu Kate wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i poprosiła Zayna, żeby wziął na barana PAyne'a, podczas gdy ona wskoczyła na ramiona Nialla. Liam nie był przekonany, że to w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże, ale wtedy kobieta zdjęła swoją bluzkę. Kompletnie niczym się nie przejmowała, paląc wciąż swojego papierosa, a jedynie publiczność zwróciła na to lekką uwagę, tym samym sprawiając, że muzyk spojrzał w ich stronę. Uśmiechnął się do Kate, a w tym czasie Payne mu pomachał, co nie umknęło uwadze Hendrixa, który pokazał mu kciuk w górę, po czym zaczął grać Star Spangled Banner. Liam był w niebie. 

Po godzinie jedenastej występ się skończył i wszyscy uczestnicy zaczęli szykować się do opuszczenia festiwalu. 

Ω

Droga powrotna do Oregonu wydawała się dużo krótsza niż jazda na miejsce, więc Louis nawet nie wiedział, kiedy mu to minęło. Pamiętał jedynie, że przez większość leżał z Harrym, przytulając go do siebie dopóki nie zasnęli. W pamięci został mu jednak moment, jak nagle obudził się, gdy poczuł, że chłopak lekko drży. W całym busie było bardzo cicho, dlatego bez problemu później usłyszał mały szloch. 

– Harry – wyszeptał tylko. 

– Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknić – powiedział również szeptem, tuląc się mocniej. – Nie wiem, co bez ciebie zrobię. 

– Ja też, skarbie – zgodził się Tomlinson. – Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz?

Harry spojrzał na niego z dołu, a jego oczy były mocno załzawione. Wydawało się, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jedynie zaszlochał, kładąc głowę na piersi Louisa. Ten nie wiedział przez dłuższy czas, co zrobić, więc po prostu trzymał go blisko siebie, licząc że to coś pomoże.

Nagle jednak szatyn wpadł na inny pomysł. Pochylił się nad chłopakiem i zaczął nucić do jego ucha:

Hey you, don't make it bad,  
take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
then you can start to make it better.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niego. – Boo. 

Ω

– Czyli to już koniec twojego życia hipisa? – spytała Kate, gdy Louis wyjeżdżał. Miał już na sobie bardziej klasyczny strój dla siebie, wyglądając całkiem inaczej niż na festiwalu, chociaż został mu ten tygodniowy zarost. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno w odpowiedzi. – Będę tęsknić. Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś. 

– To ja dziękuję – odparł, przytulając ją do siebie. 

Pożegnał się również z pozostałymi, a Zayn zaproponował, żeby jeszcze kiedyś do nich wpadł. Obiecał, że to zrobi, chociaż sam nie miał pojęcia, jak prawdziwe było to zaproszenie. Na koniec podszedł do niego Harry, który nie powiedział nic, a jedynie wtulił się niego mocno. 

– Zostawimy was samych – oznajmiła kobieta, po czym jeszcze cmoknęła Louisa w policzek. – Jedź bezpiecznie!

– Nie zaćpaj się! – zażartował, a ta przewróciła oczami. 

– Możemy wejść do samochodu? – poprosił Harry, gdy tylko pozostali weszli do domku. Usiedli na przednich siedzeniach razem, a Tomlinson uważnie obserwował twarz chłopaka, która pogrążona była w ogromnym smutku.

– Dzwoń do mnie, dobrze? – powiedział z przejęciem, kładąc dłoń na jego kolano. Na mój koszt. I wysyłaj pocztówki. A jak kiedykolwiek będziesz w pobliżu...

Nie dokończył, bo Harry przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Usiadł na nim, tak jak wtedy gdy żegnali się w Salem i po prostu go całował. Tym razem jednak Louis nie był w ogóle bierny, bo od razu odpowiedział tym samym. Był bardzo zachłanny, chciał dokładnie zapamiętać jego smak i dotyk, tym razem przekonany, że to ostatni raz. Wiedział, że nie mają jak tego ciągnąć, bo było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Żyli w całkiem inny sposób i rzeczywiście tak jak te sputniki spotkali się kilka razy przypadkowo, a teraz wracają znowu na swoje orbity. Jednak w końcu każdy ze tych satelit spalił się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, zatracając się w ciemności i nicości. Może i miłość była im przeznaczona, ale bycie razem już nie i to właśnie pokazuje, jak okrutny będzie los. 

– Nie zapomnij o mnie – wyszeptał Harry, stykając na chwilę ich czoła razem, zanim cmoknął go jeszcze raz krótko w usta. 

– Nigdy. 

Chłopak wyszedł z jego samochodu, nie mówiąc żadnych słów pożegnania. Najwyraźniej obaj byli kiepscy w pożegnaniach, a tym bardziej, z kimś kogo się kocha. 

Ω

Louis usiadł wieczorem ze szklanką whisky, załączając jeden z nowo kupionych winylowych albumów. Ostatnimi czasy postanowił uzupełnić swoją kolekcje o trochę inne płyty niż jazzowe. Miał nadzieję, że trochę odpręży się po męczącym dniu w pracy. Był w Los Angeles od kilku dni, ale już zaczynał tęsknić za życiem z hipisami. Mimo że kochał swój wygodny fotel, piękne ubrania i bycie ogolonym, to boleśnie odczuwał to, że nie może żyć z tamtymi przyjaciółmi. Wolał palić papierosy na świeżym powietrzu i rozmawiać o literaturze niż sączyć drinki w barze, skupiając się na wojnie. 

Zaczęło lecieć Yellow Submarine, a on sięgnął po książkę, którą zaczął czytać poprzedniego wieczora, ale przerwał mu telefon. Zerwał się wtedy, rzucając Siddharthę na bok, mając nadzieję, że go usłyszy. Ale on nie dzwonił. Po raz kolejny w słuchawce odezwała się Kate. 

Sam nie był pewien, czy miał ochotę z nią rozmawiać czy nie. Z jednej strony chciał zostać zupełnie sam ze swoimi przemyśleniami i bólem po stracie, ale z drugiej zaś rozmowy z Kate mu pomagały. Po pierwsze była osobą, która doskonale wiedziała, jak dużo przeżył ostatnimi czasy, a jednocześnie mogła mu udzielić jakichś informacji o Harrym. Problem był jednak taki, że gdy już na drugi dzień po wyjeździe Louisa zadzwoniła do niego, z pytaniem, czy wszystko okej i czy bezpiecznie dojechał, Harry'ego nie było już z nimi. Powiedziała mu, że wyjechał wcześnie rano, mówiąc, że ma po prostu ochotę na podróż, bo za długo przebywał w jednym miejscu. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek z nim jechał, bo potrzebował bycia sam. 

Przez krótką chwilę chciał okrzyczeć Kate, że go nie zatrzymała, bo to w końcu niebezpieczne, ale szybko zrozumiał, że oni właśnie żyją w ten sposób. Nikt i nic ich nie ogranicza, dlatego żaden z przyjaciół mu nie przeszkodził. 

Mimo to Louis liczył, że Harry zadzwoni. Miał jego numer telefonu i adres, zarówno domowy, jak i ten z pracy, a w końcu w Stanach jest mnóstwo budek telefonicznych. Wystarczyłaby mi kilkusekundowa rozmowa, żeby wiedział, że wszystko z nim dobrze. Chciał usłyszeć, że on tęskni tak samo jak on, że też chce usłyszeć jego głos. Najwyraźniej się mylił i był jednym, który miał jakąkolwiek nadzieję na utrzymanie kontaktu po tych niespełna dwóch tygodniach razem. Może Harry wcale nie brał tych wyznań na poważnie i był dla niego tylko zabawką, przypomnieniem o dawnych czasach. 

Tym razem jednak nie liczył na dźwięk telefonu, bo Kate nie dzwoniła codziennie, więc zajął się w spokoju lekturą. Wiedział, że katuje się, czytając jedną z ulubionych książek Harry'ego, ale jednocześnie naprawdę chciał ją przeczytać, bo był ciekawy tego wszystkiego. Chciał poznać szczegóły, ale też zrozumieć, dlaczego chłopak tak bardzo ją lubi. 

Czytało się ją zaskakująco szybko, więc gdzieś nad ranem zdążył przeczytać ją całą. Czuł się poruszony, bo miał wrażenie, że w pewnym sensie wszedł w duszę Harry'ego, jakby tą książką mógł go lepiej poznać. Chciał teraz z nim o tym porozmawiać, pragnął opowiedzieć mu o swojej interpretacji, a jednocześnie wysłuchać jego. Był pewien, że chłopak zna mnóstwo ciekawostek na temat Hermana Hessego i chciał poznać je wszystkie, słuchając fascynującego wykładu. Jednak nie mógł zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo Harry'ego nie było w jego życiu. 

Poszedł spać, wiedząc, że musi choć trochę przespać się przed pracą. 

Ω

Louis siedział w swoim gabinecie, czytając jeden z dokumentów, jednak kompletnie nie mógł się na nim skupić. Myślami był kompletnie, gdzie indziej, dlatego nawet się nie przejął, gdy przeszkodziła mu sekretarka. 

– Panie Tomlinson, przyszedł ktoś do pana – powiadomiła go. 

– Był umówiony? 

– Nie, ale bardzo nalega na spotkanie – kontynuowała. – Mówi, że to ważna sprawa. Mam go wyprosić?

– Jak się nazywa? – westchnął Louis, unosząc plik kartek, żeby je złożyć razem. 

– Harry Styles – odparła, a te słowa spowodowały, że mężczyzn upuścił dokumenty na ziemię. 

– Wpuść go – rozkazał od razu, wstając od biurka. 

– Jest pan pewien? – powątpiewała. – Wygląda dość podejrzanie...

– Po prostu to zrób – uparł się, a kobieta jedynie kiwnęła głową. 

Tomlinson zaczął chodzić po całym pomieszczeniu z nerwów. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi tutaj chłopak i czy to przypadkiem nie jest jakiś nieśmieszny żart. Wszystko jednak okazało się prawdą, gdy do środka wszedł Harry. Jego Harry. Ten sam Harry z luźnych ubraniach, z długimi włosami, z dużym plecakiem i gitarą. Stał tak w jego gabinecie i to wydawało się niemożliwe. Szatyn patrzył na niego, jakby zobaczył anioła, z tym, że chłopak wyglądał jeszcze lepiej i naprawdę wydawało się, że przyniesie mu zbawienie. 

– Hej, Lou – przywitał się, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Louis przytulił go do siebie, nie mogąc przez chwilę wydusić żadnego słowa. Włożył nos w loki, nie wierząc, że znów ma go przy sobie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ten przyjechał, ale na tę krótką chwilę to się nie liczyło. Ważne było, że ponownie może dotykać jego ciała, chociażby w platonicznym geście, napawając się jego bliskością i ciepłem. – Przepraszam, że się nie odzywałem, ale musiałem przemyśleć parę spraw. 

– Co tutaj robisz? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, który również nie krył zadowolenia, uśmiechając się. – Martwiłem się o ciebie. 

– Chciałem porozmawiać – wyjaśnił Harry. W głowie Louisa pojawiła się nadzieja, że może uda mu się zatrzymać bruneta na kilka dni w LA, żeby móc się nim nacieszyć. – Nie było cię w domu, ale miałem ten adres i jeśli chcesz się umówić to...

– Umawiamy się na teraz – stwierdził, sięgając po marynarkę. Nie mógł czekać ani chwili dłużej, bo te kilka dni bez niego były wystarczająco okropne. – Jak długo jesteś w LA?

– Przyjechałem dzisiaj – powiedział, po czym próbował zatrzymać Louisa przed wyjściem. – Ale proszę, zaczekaj. Nie musisz rezygnować z pracy, możemy się umówić na wieczór czy jak będzie ci pasować. 

– Teraz mi pasuję – uznał pewnie, otwierając przed Harrym drzwi. – A teraz zapraszam cię na lunch. Musisz być bardzo głodny. 

– Lou... – jęknął chłopak, ale nie dokończył, bo Tomlinson powiadomił swoją sekretarkę, że wychodzi. Ta tylko kiwnęła głową. – Wow, szybko poszło. 

– To moja firma, mogę sobie wychodzić, kiedy chcę – odparł, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech. Zjechali na dół, po czym Louis zaprowadził Harry'ego do swojego samochodu. – Masz ochotę na coś szczególnego?

– Chcę po prostu porozmawiać – odpowiedział chłopak, który teraz, gdy zostali sami był bardziej rozluźniony, chociaż wciąż nieco nerwowy. Starszy mężczyzna wystraszył się, że może ten niesie ze sobą złe wieści, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Napawał się, że znów są razem w samochodzie, jak gdyby to było dla nich naturalne miejsce. I chyba właśnie tak było, tutaj się w końcu poznali i przeżyli pierwsze rozmowy, ale też pierwszy pocałunek.

– Zabiorę cię do mojej ulubionej restauracji – oznajmił, odpalając pojazd. Nagle roześmiał się pod nosem. – Rany, nie wierzę, że tutaj jesteś. Nie spodziewałem się tego. 

– A ja nie spodziewałem się, że tak dobrze wyglądasz w garniturze – stwierdził Harry. 

– Myślałem, że nie lubisz mężczyzn w garniturach – przypomniał mu. 

– Ciebie lubię we wszystkim – odparł, wywołując dreszcze na ciele mężczyzny.

Nie jechali zbyt długo, bo restauracja znajdowała się blisko pracy Louisa. Była to ładnie urządzona włoska knajpka, którą Tomlinson bardzo lubił ze względu na klimat w niej panujący i dobre jedzenie. Usiedli razem przy stoliku przy oknie i zamówili posiłki dla siebie. Starszy mężczyzna przyglądał się uważnie chłopakowi. Wydawał nic się nie zmienić od ich ostatniego spotkania, oprócz tego, że jego oczy znów świeciły tak jak na początku. Wyglądał po prostu pięknie. 

Harry w żaden sposób nie zaczął ich rozmowy, więc Louis zrobił to za niego.

– No więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? 

– Nie wiem, czy Kate ci powiedziała, ale niedługo po tym, jak wyjechałeś, ja również to zrobiłem – zaczął. – Musiałem pobyć przez pewien czas sam, żeby zastanowić się nad paroma rzeczami. 

– Okej – kiwnął głową. – Czy to jakoś związane ze mną?

– Po prostu wszystko, co ci powiedziałem na Woodstocku było prawdą – odparł, nerwowo bawiąc się serwetką. – Miałem na myśli każde z tych słów. Dlatego, gdy wróciłeś tutaj myślałem, że umrę z tęsknoty. Pierwsza noc bez ciebie była męczarnią, więc postanowiłem oczyścić swój umysł i wyjechać. Miałem nadzieję, że po godzinach medytacji dojdę do wniosku, że to, co nas łączyło naprawdę nie ma sensu i że mi przejdzie. Tak jednak nie było, bo zamiast tego zrozumiałem, że jesteś wszystkim, czego w życiu potrzebuję.

– Czuję to samo, Harry – zdradził Louis i położył dłoń na tej jego, uspokajając go trochę. – Niemożliwie za tobą tęskniłem, ale wiem, że każdy z nas już obrał życiowe drogi i... 

– Nie, Lou, to nie tak – pokręcił głową chłopak. – Ja myślałem, że to życie to dla mnie rzeka Siddharthy. Ale podczas mojej ostatniej samotnej podróży pojąłem, że tamto było tylko drogą, a to ty przez cały czas byłeś celem. Nie wiedziałem o tym, dopóki cię nie zyskałem, a potem straciłem. 

– Harry... – wyszeptał. – Co zamierasz zrobić?

– Pożyczę pieniądze od ojca i wynajmę tutaj mieszkanie – powiedział. – Później pójdę na studia, znajdę pracę i będziemy żyli tutaj razem. 

– Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś zrezygnował z życia, jakiego kochasz dla mnie – uznał Louis. – Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. 

– Ale bez ciebie nie czuję się tam szczęśliwy. Kocham cię bardziej niż podróż – odparł pewnie. – Nieważne, gdzie będę, chcę być z tobą. Chcę móc widywać cię codziennie, rozmawiać, kochać się z tobą i po prostu być. Błagam, obiecaj, że chociaż to przemyślisz. Zatrzymam się jeszcze na kilka dni w motelu, jakbyś chciał...

– Przemyślałem – przerwał mu Tomlinson. – I nie zamieszkasz w motelu. Wiem, że to wcześnie, ale wprowadź się do mnie, proszę. 

– Żartujesz – prychnął chłopak, z niedowierzeniem, kręcąc głową. 

– Nie, mówię poważnie. Naprawdę tego chcę – potwierdził. – Nie musimy nawet spać razem, jeśli czujesz się z tym niekomfortowo. Mam wolny pokój.

– Louis, pieprzyliśmy się w namiocie, czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że spanie z tobą byłoby dla mnie niekomfortowe? – spytał retorycznie. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że próbuję cię jakoś wykorzystać. 

– Harry, kocham cię i w życiu nie mógł bym tak myśleć – zaprzeczył szybko. – Chcę po prostu z tobą żyć. Nienawidzę tego pustego mieszkania. 

– Kocham cię – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. – Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie. 

– Czy to znaczy tak? – upewnił się Louis, a ten kiwnął głową entuzjastycznie. Nie powiedział nic, bo właśnie kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienie. – A więc tym lunchem ogłaszam nasze nowe, dobre życie razem w LA!

– Ale nie obetnę włosów – postanowił chłopak. 

– Za żadne skarby – potwierdził, spoglądając na te długie piękne loki i rozmyślając o tym, że od teraz będzie mógł je dotykać codziennie. 

Ω

Louis odłożył butelkę wina i dwie lampki obok wanny i rozebrał się, żeby wejść do gorącej wody. Rozłożył się wygodnie, przymykają oczy, gdy napawał się przyjemnym ciepłem. Zerknął jedynie na drzwi wejściowe, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry zdejmuje marynarkę, rozpina koszulę, po czym zajmuje się ściągnięciem niemożliwie obcisłych spodni. Gdyby Tomlinson wiedział, że lata siedemdziesiąte przyniosą światu dobre albumy Davida Bowiego i Harry'ego noszącego obcisłe spodnie to pragnąłby ich dużo wcześniej i śmierć ery hipisów nie byłaby tak bolesna. 

– Wchodź już, skarbie – poprosił go, a młodszy mężczyzna wskoczył szybko do wanny, rozchlapując trochę wody. Usiadł między nogami Louisa, który sięgnął po wino, żeby im je nalać. 

– Ach, cudownie – westchnął Harry, gdy napił się trunku, opierając głowę o ukochanego. – Tego właśnie potrzebowałem. Nie wiedziałem, że dzieci są tak wymagające. 

– To w takim razie ciesz się, że nie mamy ich na co dzień – zaśmiał się Tomlinson. Tego dnia opiekowali się córkami Kate i Nialla, bo ta dwójka pojechała na koncert Bowiego w Inglewood i nie mieli z kim zostawić dzieci. Od razu zgłosili się na ochotników, bo wiedzieli, jak przyjaciołom brakuje tego typu imprez, odkąd założyli rodzinę. 

Cała piątka zdecydowała się zrezygnować z życia, jakie wcześniej prowadzili. Harry zrobił to jako pierwszy, wprowadzając się do Louisa i rozpoczynając studia, żeby móc w przyszłości zostać wykładowcą. Teraz jest szczęśliwy, spełniając się w swoim zawodzie, a jednocześnie już od blisko siedmiu lat żyjąc z Tomlinsonem. Od czasu do czasu jednak wybierają się w mniejsze lub większe podróże, które wspólne są dużo lepsze niż takie w samotności. 

Kate i Niall zrezygnowali rok później, gdy kobieta zaszła w ciąże. Zamieszkali wtedy w Los Angeles, początkowo korzystając z pomocy ojca dziewczyny, aż w końcu poradzili sobie sami i kupili mieszkanie, w którym żyją z dwójką swoich dzieci, wychowywanych we wspomnieniach o dzieciach kwiatów i nowej ery rock'n'rolla Zayn i Liam najdłużej zostali w drodze, bo dopiero w siedemdziesiątym trzecim osiedli na stałe w Nowym Jorku. Malik zajął się pisaniem na poważnie i aktualnie jest jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się twórców w kraju, zaś Liam powrócił do kariery prawniczej. Mimo to wciąż ciągnie ich do podróży, więc robią to dużo częściej niż pozostali, bo Zayn uważa, że życie jest najlepszą inspiracją do pisania i nie stworzy niczego ciekawego, siedząc w miejscu. 

Harry i Louis są szczęśliwi ze sobą, żyjąc bardziej jak inni ludzie, chociaż wciąż pozstając marzycelami, goniącymi za miłością u pokojem. Wprawdzie Woodstock dla świata zapowiadał kres ery hipisów, ale jednocześnie rozpoczął całkiem nowy rozdział w ich życiu. Rozdział, który mają nadzieję, że przetrwa dużo dłużej niż Beatlesi czy Jefferson Airplane. ***** 

*W Kalifornii wiek zgody to 18 lat 

**lol zrobili to rok później, dzięki Zayn

***tak, zrobił to. I John Sebastian to prawdziwy muzyk, który przyszedł jako widz, ale zagrał na Woodstocku, bo potrzebny był im nagle akustyczny wykonawca

****w oryginale powiedział to i szczerze nie wiedziałam, jak to tłumaczyć, bo John był zbyt naćpany, żeby sam zrozumieć, co powiedział:

'Far out! Far up! Far down! Far around! You're really amazing, you're a whole city.'

***** Baetlesi rozpadli się po 10 latach, a Jefferson Airplane po 8 

 

***** 


End file.
